Konohagakure No Sato!
by As Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha with a lot of new feelings and founds With hatred hidden from the village he starts to slowly get his plans done but theres just one problem Something he'll never admit. Mejiro is distant what is a fox to do when things goes wrong
1. The journy and new teachers

Another fiction where Naruto isn't dead last. This has no parings jet....i don't know if it will have hardly doubt so. It will have an OC in it maybe it will be more of them but not jet. I don't own the idea I borrowed it.

Disclaimer:do not own Naruto or anything about it.

_----Chapter I: Prologue new teachers-----_

Uzumaki Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha, he was being chased by a mob, nothing new indeed but today there were not only villagers but also ANBU's and other ninjas with killing intent which wasn't being so fun when your were five years old and had done nothing wrong.

"Demon brat!"A kunai flew past his ear, he increased his speed as much as possible, "_Left....right....down....left....!"_Naruto stopped as he came face with a dead end. "There he is!" A person shouted, Naruto turned to face the crudes with wide eyes. An ANBU draw his sword and he knew that he was in great danger, Naruto put his hands on his head as trying to protect himself from them. They kicked, hit and spat on him until the ANBU stabbed him with a sword. After awhile they left out of boredom. A mysterious shadow stepped out picked him up and was gone in a flash of leaves.

When Naruto woke up he was completely alone, not understanding why he was there when he was being chased by a mob down the road.

"_**Gaki!"**_A voice thundered through Naruto's head.

"_Who are you?"_He asked weakly.

"_**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, I will not have it that you are so weak as you are,"**h_e said to Naruto dangerously, **_"you are to train under me, whatever if you like it or not! You will train even if I have to force you," h_**e thundered with his powerful voice.

"_Can I ask you something, Kyuubi-sama?"_

"_**You can always ask."**_

"_Why do they attack me? Why do they hate me?"_

"_**Because of me gaki, they see me as you, that's it?"**_

"_Yes Kyuubi-sama! When do I leave?"_

"_**Once you're ready."**_

"_Then we'll leave now."_

"_**Gaki, you sure about that? You won't be able to see this place for a several years from now."**_

"_I'm sure, there is no one for me to say goodbye too. The faster I leave the longer distant from the village I get!"_

"_**Smart thinking, gaki. Maybe your not so stupid as I thought you would be, anyway go to the east gate, and set out."**_

Naruto closed the door behind him, the apartment/rooms weren't so messy as people wanted to think it was, after all he was just five and was able to keep a clean house, you just had to give him credit for that one.

None took notice as Naruto headed out, not even the gourds that was half sleeping, he sat out on to his journey. He only slept after the it was impossible to see and he started walking before the star faded from the sky, he mostly eat berries, fruit, fish and meat when he found newly hunted animals that Kyuubi said he could eat. One night it was raining so much he was forced to stop and camp in a cave, he made a fire and roasted some meat he had stolen from a village, he didn't do it often so he wouldn't get caught. Not long after he fell asleep beside the heat of the fire in the deep cave he had found finding the hailing rain as a lullaby far from distant.

"_**Gaki," **he was standing by the familiarly cage that he had become so used to at nights, in side the bars was the Kyuubi in human shape, he stood six feet tall red hair that fell to his shoulder and two fox ears on top of his head, red eyes and a slit instead of pupils and nine whipping tails behind him sticking out of his black and blood red kimono like a sore thumb. **"When you get to the mountain I want you to go to the northwest until I say stop, a shadow clone will be waiting for you there the rest way,"**_

"_Hai!"Naruto answered. "The same as always?"He asked shortly, Kyuubi and Naruto had their own training in his mind since Kyuubi wasn't out side he couldn't train out side too, so he had ordered Naruto too go to his most trusted friend and told him that he would be training under her while he trained Naruto when he was sleeping, which mostly was meditation, he wouldn't believe that it was so important, Kyuubi had told him why._

"_**It has stopped rain the sun is shining and the air is dry you better head out."**_

"_Hai!" The cage faded slowly._

Naruto snapped his eyes open, just as Kyuubi had said, it wasn't raining and the sun was shining brightly, Naruto set out walking finding easily a small river he used to wash in. And then he headed fore the mountain that was waiting, once he got there he looked up in awe at it, he couldn't be close to see the top of it.

He turned northwest when he got there and walked about ten minutes when he met a silver haired teen, two silver ears with black tip on it, and a silver tail whipping around her in the mini turquoise shorts and fish nett tights and a little lighter turquoise color. She looked up at him. "Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?"He nodded. "Follow me!"She told him. She turned on her heels and walked up the side of the mountain which led to a so well hidden path that if you hadn't been escorted there by someone who knew they way you wouldn't find it.

They walked a days trip, while she hadn't problem he had problems following, when she noticed that she slowed down a bit so he wouldn't have so much problem, they didn't stop to eat or drink. She hadn't said a word to him since he came and neither had Kyuubi, he was unusually quiet, not that he was too talkative in the first place, but he would warned him or told him something about her or anything that might help him.

She stopped, Naruto almost crashed right in to her butt seeing that he only was so tall for her. She made a few hand seal before a cage appeared she walked into the cage and Naruto followed just able to see her disappearing in a poof of smoke. He stared wildly at that not believing his eyes.

"Stop staring, gaki!"Came a voice demanding to him from the shadows, he turned to see the same person that had been walking with for a whole day. "Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"She said to him with a smirk, a bit more talkative then the clone. "M' name's Mejiro Hikidzuna!"Naruto lowered his eyes with out a reason, he just got nervous around her fore a reason. "Eh you look hungry, what do ya wanna have for dinner?"

"Ramen,"he whispered.

"Speak up child next time, I don't like to hear people whisper all the time. Anyway don't have ramen, anyway shouldn't eat to much of it, it's no good. But I have other meat types, which do you preform of bird, snake, mountain goat, bear, fish or dear?"

"I've never tasted dear,"he said getting less shy and nervous.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. I wanted dear today, dunno why,"she said the last part more to herself then anyone. "Wanna give me a hand?"She asked him He ran up to her as she walked out.

"_**She's noisy, isn't she?"**_

"_But why was her clone so quiet then?"_

"_**Er......why don't you ask her when you get back."**_

"_Kyuubi-sama, you don't know do you?"_

"_**Well, I know she change here den a lot and never tells anyone where."**_

"_Then how did you know the way?"_

"_**Well you see, she puts out a sent that is impossible to miss even when you're trapped in a seal."**_

"_Are you saying she's afraid of people finding her?"_

"_**Not people, demons. And it's the partly the reason, enough chitchat keep an eye on her or you'll lose her!"**_Naruto saw exactly in time to see her disappear behind a corner, he hurried after to see her waiting for him.

"I won't leave a five year old child out here," she said before walking away. She probably didn't mean to say much but she said enough for him to understand that he wouldn't be a bonded by her, which made him smile a little.

Soon after they were chatting happily over a warmth fire and roasting dear, after they finished she put on apples on spear and put it firmly down in the ground so they wouldn't fall, when they was ready Mejiro took them with her claws and cooled them down before handing one over to Naruto making him hold it with a spear while she eat it with claws.

"Ne say nee-chan,"she looked a bit surprised of what she called him, "is it okay if I call you that?"

She smiled down at him, "Yeah sure."

"Why do you move so often?"

"That's it?"He looked a bit embarrassed, she chuckled lightly. "Several reason, for one I like to explore what's around me, secondly I'm a dangerous enemy among humans and demons so they try to kill me fairly often and for third those who don't want me dead want to mate me, expect Kyuubi,"

"Really!"He asked as the hyperactive child he could be at times. She nodded to answer.

"When do we start training?"

"Tomorrow! So you better get to bed now, it's gonna be a hard training and I will teach you everything I know."

"_**And that's a lot,"**_Kyuubi comment,**_ "she'll be a great friend, she always is, always will be, she'd never betray you even if it cost her live."_**

"_Really!"_

"_**Yeah! Just be carefully, she can beat me if angered! And that say something."**_

"_**Sleep gaki."**_

"_Night Kyuubi-sama!"_

_-------To be continued------_

_Authors note: Wow another chapter another story, geez I really do like to write a lot. Oh I didn't come up with a tittle, if someone has one tell me, kay!_


	2. Return to Konohagakure No Sato part I

Okay I'm planing like a time skip, on this one.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!

_Return to Konohagakure No Sato part I (Mission!)_

"Naruto,"Mejiro walked up to him.

"Nee-chan,"he grated back, it had been five years since she had taken Naruto in, and since that time he found out that she told people the name she wanted to be called first whatsoever if it was last or first name.

"Listen, you are ten now and we are going back to your old village and become a Genin. But I want you to fail the task three times and fail on purpose. And under all sustainment do not show your true power. And you are to call me by my name when your talking to me in public, and if not I show up don't mention me, got it?"

"Hai!"Naruto said, "but why do I have to go back?"He asked confused.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is time for you to go home."She answered.

"But I'm home with you!"

Mejiro chuckled lightly, "I am going to Konoha."

"Why?"He asked curiously.

"No reason," she answered. Naruto rolled his eyes at the lie, whenever they had to move for a reason that she didn't want him to know it usually meant someone that wasn't supposed had found her.

_Flash back!_

_Naruto walked through the deep forest, looking for Mejiro who was out hunting at the moment, they took of from the cave not long ago, and when Naruto asked bout it she had answered no reason, he was now six and it had been a year since she had taken him under her wing and thought him, he was making fast progress at it as well. He stopped when he saw smoke coming not far from him. He listed in on them as much as possible like had been told to do when he hunted for food making sure not to make any noises and still be able to hear what they said._

"_I've heard the white fox is a male!" Jelled a first voice._

"_I've heard it's a female!"Jelled a second, it was obviously they were fighting about what sex Mejiro was._

"_You two stop fighting!"Growled a third voice. "Consecrate on rather kill it then fight over what sex it is, we are going to kill it anyways."_

_Naruto knew that he had to get away but before he could take one step a hand was covering his mouth, he wanted to scream kick or anything but the hands kept him from doing so, but that didn't stop him from try, that was until he felt something soft brush him on the back, he realized that the one holding him was Mejiro, he stopped struggle, he looked up at her seeing her ears was so sharped so she could hear he thought they were about to fall off. He knew she could her them as clear as they where standing right next to her, but there were so many things she had to watch at the same time she had to sharpen them so not to be caught by surprise which didn't suet her too well._

_She lifted him up with out problems and walked away with out them noticing at all. As the got back he saw that three clones were keeping a look out for enemies and two toasting several rabbits on fire, they had a big fight of what to have for dinner but in the end they went for rabbits. Not long after the dinner was served with fruits, vegetables and berries they could find._

"_Nee-chan,"Naruto started._

"_Hn?"_

"_Who were they? And why did they want to kill you? And why did we move so far from the camp we decided on?_

"_They where people who earns money with hunting down dangerously people and demons, as I told you the first day we met, I am a dangerous enemy among demons and humans, there were a demon among them, and it isn't safe to camp so close to them," she told him in a tone that told him to drop it._

_End of flash back!_

And she did held her promise she told him everything, and as time went by she told him bout the story of the eight great demon lords turn to nine and and why he was a nine tailed beast but not her and so on, she had given him gifts that could never disappear, his six senses was better but he still couldn't take on one of her clones let along her.

"Go and pack, we're leaving in a hour!" She commanded him sternly, he rushed to his room, they lived in a small house on the country side, it wasn't to big but big enough for the two of them and they had moved six times since the first time.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" He asked as he got out, they would only back cloth, since they would be either buying or hunt which was the first option.

"If we cross the mountain, it'll take us a weak at most that is if we walk,"She told him strapping her cloths, she was wearing ninja pants a top and a fish net under there. It was a strange sight to see her with out ears and tail pointing out as a sore thumb. "We are going through the villages I don't want attention," she explained when she caught him looking puzzled and shocked, they usually stayed of villages as long it wasn't demon villages they went by.

"And if we run?" Naruto asked her.

"_**Then it'll take five at most," **_Kyuubi said to him instead of her.

"C'mon, I want to be out of the village before dawn."They walked in silent out, Mejiro locked the old handle, not that it was necessary it was probably easy to brake down anyway and there weren't exactly something worth money in there. "You up fore a run?" She asked him. Instead of answering he sat on running, Naruto knew he didn't stand a chance to beat Mejiro, even with out wights he wouldn't stand a chance. As he knew not more then a minute later she caught up with him. People that past him only saw a red and yellow, and silver and black blur swooshing past them. As the afternoon came, they were just able to shine the village out from the rest of the landscape. They were both glad it was a flat land or they wouldn't be able to travel so far in so short amount of time.

As dawn came Naruto was sitting panting in the grass, while Mejiro was out hunting for food. Falling fast asleep in the soft grass.  
Naruto awoke with the smell of pork being grilled, he looked up and saw Mejiro sitting with a fire grilling pork with an apple it's mouth, not far from here was a blanket set out with vegetables. "You awake, the supper is soon finished. You must have really good food sans, since you woke up just before dinner." He stared in awe as she talked, none could really talk so much as her at once with no answer, it was like she was talking more to herself, but Naruto knew better then to think she wasn't paying attention or talking to herself. "Here," Mejiro held out a piece of meat to Naruto, after he took it she began to happily eat at hers piece of meat.

"Mejinee-chan, why are we gonna travel over the mountain?"

She stopped eating and looked closely at him. "Cause I need to get something and it will be the safest and fastest way."

Naruto knew that was a lie at all means, but he didn't question it, seeing she never liked being questioned by something that really didn't matter at the moment. They eat in silent from that point. It wasn't like her not to talk much but Naruto didn't say anything, figuring she just had a lot on her mind.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow we're crossing the mountain. You'll need the rest." Mejiro ordered him softly, he was used to her commanding him around and new better then to disobey. Soon after Mejiro followed Naruto into dream land with all her six senses on on high alerter.

When Naruto woke up he noticed that the ashes of the fire was completely put out preventing fire to happen, the rest of the vegetables and the pork nattily folded in some sort of soft plead. Mejiro walked in and took two scrolls up and placed them in the scrolls, she had told him about scrolls that could carry things around instead of a backpack that was heavy to carry around if you were going far.

"You up?" Mejiro asked him, he could tell by how she acted that she was tense.

"Yeah," Naruto answered knowing better then to ask bout it for now, he had found a nice rule about it, if she tried to avoid you then there was something wrong you had done, if she was keeping short conversations it meant she was nervous or tense, if she didn't talk someone was close by, and if she snapped......well then it was better to leave her for a while if you wanted your pride to be there. And Mejiro was defiantly not snappy, and she wasn't mad at Naruto so she was either tense or nervous but most was likely both.

"C'mon want to be down on the other side of the mountain before it gets too dark to see!"

"_Wow she really sat high demands for us to reach!" _Naruto thought for himself.

"_**Not really, she just don't like the mountain at night,"**_

"_That's it? Just cause she doesn't like to be sleeping on the mountain here! Man she can be troublesome!"_

"_**That's not it gaki" **_Kyuubi scowled."_**Her clan lives in this part of the mountain and her uncle and sister have been following her for quite sometime now!"**_

"_Her clan lays here, awesome!"_

"_**No it isn't! She was betrayed by them when she denied to kill an innocent child!"**_

"_How awful!"_Naruto exclaimed. "_How can they do something like that?"_

"_**Whatch it gaki, it is like a exam to test if you're ready to step from a child to an adult. When she denied, they looked at her as a human lover. And her clan is one of the strongest and those who hate humans more then anything." **_The Kyuubi said sternly. "_**By denying to kill the child, it was as she was spitting on her own blood! Do not doubt, gaki, that they will kill her at the first chance they get."**_

"_What about me?"_

"_**She will protect you, and they will not lay a hand on you since I the great demon lord, Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside of you! But you cannot save her by any means, they won't care if I die as long they can get the '**__**filth'**__** out**__** of the wound'."**_

"_So she don't want to stay here cause of her clan!" _Naruto thought for himself.

"Yes Naruto that is why!" Mejiro called back over her back, jumping from a stone to a small platform, she looked back at him. He stared up at her and blushed slightly cause he hadn't noticed he had said it out loud. "And I would liked if you kept that for yourself. And hurry up I want to be down of here before it gets to dark to see."

"Is that long?"

"No we passed the middle half an hour before and when we get on top there will be a path we can run down with out problem, it's quit fun too, I did it as child." The time went by a little faster, and her mood lightened as further up they came, not long after they were at the top, looking at the path that led down. "Naruto ready for a race down?"

"Of course Mejiro!"He answered.

"Ready-"

"Steady-"

"GO!"Mejiro shouted as they both started running, both leading trying to overcome the other, Mejiro somehow manged to increase her speed a little faster, they ran into someone who walked on the mountain the old man stood still as Mejiro rushed past him with a silver and black flash soon to be followed by Naruto who past with red and yellow flash. As they reached the bottom Naruto bowed down and held him up by his knees panting hard, Mejiro just stood there rubbing shooting circles on the side of her rib. "That was fun wasn't it?"She asked him. Naruto nodded his head still panting to hard to talk with out getting a raw throat. "And look the sun hasn't set jet, wanna walk some more or gonna set up for the night?"

"We'll walk for awhile longer, I know a cave that we can camp in for tonight."

"Aw, and I hoped to lay out in open stars!" Mejiro whined lightly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, sometimes he wondered who really was the older one. "We'll camp out tonight then."

"Yeah for tomorrow we'll be in Konoha," she answered, as they both caught their breath completely they sat out looking for somewhere open to camp. They found a nice place to camp under the stars, they started a fire and heated the pork again, after dinner they sang about the trees and plants and the sun, moon and the stars that Mejiro had thought him

They sat out laughing as they mixed several texts among each other making a really funny song about the moon sun Kitsune which turned out to get them both to get laughter cramps making the sides sting. "Okay, okay! I think we should get some sleep now, we're extremely over tiered!" Mejiro somehow manged to jell out loud enough for Naruto to hear between laughter fits which ended up making Mejiro laugh too. She took a calm breath that somehow worked on it. "Naruto, goodnight!"She said stubbornly.

Naruto laughed some more before giving it up since she wasn't laughing with him. He curled up into a ball on his blanket falling asleep before a minute had passed. She watched him for awhile before following his example but first turning into a silver white fox falling asleep with her tail around her body.

Naruto woke up alone, panicking slightly when he couldn't feel Mejiro's chakara signature.

"Relax, Naruto," Naruto turned to see Mejiro walking in to the clearing with cloths over her left arm that was orange, she tossed them to him which he caught with ease. "Put them on!" Mejiro ordered shortly.

"But they are so bright, it practicable screaming kill me," Naruto said quietly.

Mejiro smirked slightly at him, "Exactly." Naruto felt a shiver force it's way down his back, this was never going to end good. "There is a steam two minutes back there," she pointed with her thumb back over her shoulder where she had come from. "Get washed and change, be back in a half an hour," she told him sternly. "And Naruto" she called after him as he went, "don't get seen!"

Naruto stared at her from where he stood, "I know already!" Naruto walked the same direction she had pointed out, not long in fact little less then two minutes was a steam, he stripped from his cloths before jumping in inn the ice cold water, the water tried to drag him under but thanks for Mejiro teaching him to swim he hadn't any problems, his lips turned a light shade of blue of the cold water. Once he got out he was glad that he had the orange jumpsuit to wear, it was quite warm as well in the early spring time.

Mejiro packed several things and sealed them in scrolls, she had put on turquoise shorts and a light almost turquoise tank top and a white cloak over there covering her arms, she had black boots instead of going bare feted and her long silver hair tied up in a single tail her ears tail claws fangs and eyes was well hidden behind a justu. Mejiro could stand the cold better then most cause of her being a fox and foxes has natural fur to cover them and keeping them warm when needed and it was great camouflage as well.

"I've told your sensei about everything, he's a old friend of mine, he'll skip the test for you to enter at the level you are, but tell those who are curious that you have the level to barely to be at your class, you have to try to be dead last, but even if you aren't you HAVE to be dead last specially in physical and justu, writing and history can Iruka take care of but you should try on that one too." Mejiro said to none. When she turned she faced a wary disgusted Naruto, that looked extremely week and small out in ever way it possible be. "Your person will be, the baka Uzumaki Naruto, the worlds biggest moron, you'll have to pull prances once in awhile, you have to faille three exams on becoming a genin, fail on doing repletion, and miss targets while practicing with kunais and fail on history and writing exam. Got it?"

"Hai, but why?"

"Cause less attraction."

"How come I thought you should blend in?"

"Yes it is true, but if you blend in it will become more difficult for you, and if your quiet and smart people might like you so being loud and dead last might be easiest at this point." Mejiro said in haste. "Now c'mon I don't want to spend all day waiting for you to ask questions."

"You really have it all figured out,"

Of course, now lets get going."

"Hai, hai!" Naruto answered dryly. They walked in silent. "Mejinee-chan where are you staying?"

"Huh? I'm staying in the forest of death,"Mejiro answered looking up at the stars.

"Forest of death?"

"Yeah I'll tell you about it after you've started the academy,"Mejiro told him with a small smile.

Naruto smirked and shock his head at her knowing that she wouldn't hurt him or let him seriously get hurt.

_First day at academy._

Iruka walked into his class, shushing at chasing the children on places, he had somehow manged to get tricked again by Mejiro to let her have hers will, something she did rather often or when she needed it, and it was annoying him. Of course the Hokage knew about it, after all she never did go that far now did she? All he wanted to do for the moment was to sit down with a good cop of tee and talk to her and make her explain everything to him. After all Naruto had been with Mejiro for this long with out him knowing that, and Kakashi had been a bit depressed when Naruto had disappeared like that with out traces. He himself had to say when he found out that Naruto was safe with Mejiro after two years she had asked him not to tell Kakashi about it then he had literally curled the letter together out of anger at her but also relive. But he had kept the letter all this time, wrinkled spread on his desk looking at it every time he felt that doubt on her being able to take care of them, but she had. Only yesterday he had seen Naruto and he looked almost like every other kid had met, and he was gratefully for that, but he also knew about things he didn't want him to know about.

"Class, we have a new student today, please welcome him with open arms."Iruka told them, "You can come in Naruto,"

Naruto walked in looking board, he do rather be training with Mejiro then spend ages with them for knowledge he already learned from Mejiro. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, training, I dislike people with a stock sticking out of their ass and sitting still,"he said hyperactive while thinking of his fake persona "hobbies training......prancing people, my dreams is become hokage,"he finished taking a breath.

"Well find you a seat,"Iruka told him a bit surprised that he said so much, it was more then expected, since Mejiro rubbed off on people especially her persona, and he do thought Naruto to a bit more.......more wild about it, it looked like he just acted the whole the whole thing but again, Mejiro only showed her true colors to people she held dear. Maybe it was like that with Naruto too. Naruto seated himself beside Shikamaru something none would have guessed, he woke up from his nap and grated Naruto before falling asleep again but this time Naruto joined him in his nap. Both parties probably hoped the lesson would end soon so they could get out of the hell hole they called academy.

"Naruto, Shikamaru!"Iruka bellowed when he decided that they had slept enough for the time being, sure thing they were maybe smart and board and tiered and Shikamaru was of the Nara clan and they were lazy so of course he had to be lazy as well.

Two glazed over eyes made it up too look at Iruka who was staring at them for their laziness, it wasn't so good and Naruto knew that he would so regret not paying attention, or so he hoped he would. Right before Iruka could say something the bell rang and he had to dismiss them.

Naruto and Shikamaru took their time getting out from the class room not caring about that they just wanted to escape the crow so they wouldn't get up in it. When Shikamaru and Naruto finally got out they went to Shikamaru's favorite place, a clear field with nice soft grass. They led down and watched the skies lazily go by. Naruto knew that he was doing the worst mistake a person ever could do, he was to play dead last not being dead last, okay he wasn't he could take all the tests with out problem but Mejiro didn't like it when people didn't pay attention to what teachers said to them. Naruto got this really bad feeling in his guts as the day went by in quick speed, and he certainly did regret not listening to what the teachers said to him, so he did the last option he had left, he asked someone that hopefully knew, and the first choice was the Hyuga Hinata. Naruto walked up to her when the last break came to an end, "Hinata-chan,"he grated. Poor Hinata feinted, Naruto looked down at her wondering what just happened. _"That didn't go to well,"_he thought for himself.

"_**Ha ha ha ha, no it didn't."**_Kyuubi laughed loudly inside Naruto's mind. _"Okay...next try, Uchiha Sasuke,"_ Naruto thought. He walked over to Sasuke before grating him. "Do you care to tell me what we had today?"He asked after he had gotten a 'hn' in reply.

"Piss off!"Was his reply.

"Rather not,"Naruto said hysterical. "How polite of him,"Naruto said to himself, Kyuubi had still to stop laughing in fact he was laughing harder now, and it was annoying Naruto. _"At least he could have answered polite and not told me to 'piss off' and that doesn't sound so tempting."_Naruto thought to himself. _"Anyway now I really need someone to ask what we had or I'll be sold."_

"_**Gaki, you're sold anyway, don't bother too, it's not like you don't know it already but she will ask about what you had, and you could have payed attention to at least they had said it." **_Kyuubi pointed out smugly.

"_......Oh shut up!"_Naruto felt for screaming when he sat down beside Shikamaru, said person just looked at him bored. Shikamaru decided to leave him to his own problems, and went too sleep soon followed by Naruto. As it called out for the last hour that day Shikamaru and Naruto manged too sleep through the whole class with out getting woken up as far they knew.

Naruto was proven right when he got out, Mejiro was standing waiting for him with the gates, deep in thoughts, Mejiro got back to the earth when Naruto was with range of hearing.

"So how was school?"She asked him.

"Fine,"Naruto was surprised when Mejiro nodded and left it at that, she turned on her heels before walking away, she didn't look back to knew Naruto was following behind her, not bothering to say where they were going or figuring that it wasn't necessary wasn't a totally unusually thing, most needed to ask her about what, who and where but not always so Naruto figured it wasn't so long from here, she would usually tell if they were going far.

They walked to a small forest and out into a clearing, where a tall metal fence with a single note on 'aria forty four' could be seen, Naruto now knew what she meant about forest of death, he had done some research on his own and found out that aria forty four was forbidden aria and it was possible to get killed in there. Mejiro didn't care for it since she was claiming on top off it before hopping down on the other side. Naruto followed close after not willing to be left alone. Naruto and Mejiro walked into the cold forest, Mejiro was wearing a goofy smile while humming on a song she knew well. She went into a cave where she had settled down for the time being.

"I'm not learning you something new, but rather improving you on what you've manged to do so far, we'll go our separate ways and fight whatever we get over and when we meat we'll fight to death but not to kill,"she said to him in a hurry, Mejiro was almost shacking of excitement along with Naruto.

"When do we start?"Naruto asked knowing almost the answer on that already.

"Now,"Mejiro answered smirking ear to ear, and then taking of with out looking back. Mejiro was running almost as fast as Konoha's green beast, Gai. He was annoying, Mejiro knew many people from Konoha because of the child she was supposed to kill was from here, but only ninjas that she trusted knew about her being a demon fox. To kill wasn't evil, but to kill with out reason was evil, she didn't think Akatsuki was evil just.....abnormal. They had their own reason on why they where doing things, just like she, Mejiro wouldn't kill someone with out a reason, hunting was something els, that was hunting for eating she didn't kill animal just to kill it but to eat it, it was her living.

Mejiro ran into giant snake that tried to eat her, Mejiro jumped onto of it's head clawing at it's head, the snake shock her off his head before grabbing her with it's mouth, Mejiro focused her chakara into her arms and sharping her claws, she had dropped the elution along time ago. Stabbing it in the jaw the snake dropped her ten feat over the ground, Mejiro caught a branch in mid air while she was falling, taking out a scroll from her cloak, she summoned a thin white/silver and red sword. She stabbed the snake in it's neck, it dropped dead on the ground not long after, she speed her way up trying to make as much space between her and Naruto, Mejiro wanted to fight him but he needed first to do something els, so he would get more experience then only spare with her.

Naruto was running in a random direction, trying his best to find Mejiro. His hand was bloody, he had already fought a over sized bee, and hell he had been swollen by a giant snake from behind how gross, and not talk about he meat a crocodile who had been fighting for the last fifteen minutes he need to wash after getting swollen by the snake and then the crocodile decided was a good time for a meal that he wouldn't get. So now poor Naruto had his hands covered in blood and.....okay it didn't him too much about hands covering in blood, since he had the goofiest smirk ever, and was running and sometimes chuckling slightly to himself. Still running he found out he soon needed to take of the wights on his feet, cause he was tiering fast. Something snapped at his left side, when he saw a snake there he almost whined out loud about it being a pain in the ass, he almost removed his wights so to get better access to his true strength, but he knew he needed that to the fight between him and Mejiro and it was not about strength but rather on will power, and he was tiered, he wanted to find a nice spot to sleep on with out getting disturbed by someone or something.

Mejiro noticed Naruto's chakara get lessened fast and she was currently trying to find him, I didn't prov it self such a hard task, since he was spread out on the ground. Sleeping heavily, she smirked slightly at the sight of him sleeping like that. Mejiro flopped him onto her shoulder, having a bit mercy on how she was carrying him not letting him being carried bridal stile, sure thing it was easier to carry him like that when he was lying in the first place but she didn't like the thought bout that. She ran to the cave, she dumped him softly at the floor when she arrived, she unfolded I small package, that had noodles meat and vegetables, she cocked them, she had promised him when they got into Konoha that they would eat ramen, but she didn't want to leave Naruto alone at this point, you never know what could happen if you did, and who was she to take the chance, and they could always go to Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen, new fresh homemade ramen, sniffed the air to find out what ramen it was, it turned out to be pork ramen. Naruto sat up and saw Mejiro purring some ramen into a bowl she had gotten.

"You truly got amazing sent abilities, you always manged to wake up just before or in time to dinner, I don't think the Unuzuka can even pull out that." Mejiro told him calmly. Naruto smirked a bit before she handed him the ramen, before purring some to herself. They eat in silence the only thing that broke it was the slurping and refilling the bowls with ramen.

"Naruto, come here,"Naruto got up from his place and walked over to Mejiro slowly afraid of why she sounded so....so angry. "Have you put more on them?" Mejiro asked with a lifted eyebrow. Naruto shock his head barley to each side. Mejiro got up and walked to one of the corners in the cave before walking back, she handed Naruto wight, that he took with out a word to spare and putted them on his legs. "You should get going, the academy starts in ten."

"Holey shit, and you didn't told me before!"Naruto screamed at Mejiro before he sprinted out, Mejiro walked calmly out and watched him disappear in the distant.

"He should just checked,"Mejiro said as she walked into the deeps of the forest.

Naruto arrived to see not many people at the academy in the first place, he looked up at the skies and saw that the sun wasn't that high jet, it was still another half an hour, he sweat dropped when he found out that she had tricked him too see how much he really did pay attention.

"Class, today we have a guest, please welcome Hikidzuna Mejiro,"Iruka said to them, one time had Naruto failed on purpose, two times again, it was the same as every year, the Hokage came but what Naruto didn't expect was Mejiro to come, it was unusual, Mejiro didn't like to come and get asked and give answer so why now? Well who were Naruto to question her way of doing after all she was his sensei.

None dared to say anything to her.

"Why are you here?" Well Naruto was an exception after all he had been with her almost 24/7 of his life.

"I'm here cause the Hokage asked me too."

"Why isn't he here?"

"How I am supposed to know, eh?" Mejiro shirked.

"Cause you excepted, baka!"Naruto jelled back.

"Gaki don't call me baka!!"Mejiro called rage filled her voice and a deadly aura surrounding her scaring them all, Naruto had never seen her this angry before, sure he had manged to make her pissed at him but never had she called him a brat and it was scaring him, who knew she could get angry so fast by so little, and most people would have been thrilled that she reacted the way she did and have done it often just to get her angry but hey this was Mejiro you just didn't get her so pissed that aura was steaming out of her like that. Actually he had seen her something close to this, but then it had been different she had been killing and fighting everything that was a match for her and it had scared Naruto senseless. Mejiro was panting hard, her eyes field with hatred and sorrow, she had gone almost lose on Naruto for simply a word, what a shame what disgrace of shame she was not only for her but for all foxes and demons losing cool to a mere human a mere question a mere word.

"I'm sorry,"Mejiro apologized quietly softly. Mejiro disappeared out the door not looking back, Mejiro putted chakara into her foots and ran to the forest, when she got there she slashed out on the first moving thing she saw which was currently a poor snake. You ask why it was a 'poor' snake it was simply, she was torturing it in away Ibiki would've been proud of.

Once Iruka dismissed the class the last time that day Naruto hurried out and started looking for Mejiro, knowing her she would be in the forest of death. Naruto looked through the forest and found her fighting of a large snake, it wasn't too difficult to find her since it was blood everywhere that's what happened when she was upset about something, and he was glad they had still half the day left when she stormed out, Naruto knew that she was heaving a bad day, and it wasn't about to be better. Once she killed the snake she turned and was about to find a new sacrifice, but was stopped by Naruto's kunai, Mejiro slashed out on him like there was no tomorrow, Naruto barley manged to keep himself from getting killed by her rage. And that was when she had calmed down, and she couldn't be that pissed when she left now could she? So he wondered how powerful she really was, if she usually let him get the better of her when they sparred, Mejiro caught Naruto's hand in hers before he could strike again.

"That's enough for today,"Mejiro told him out of breath. Naruto gasped for breath, holding his side, he could feel a really painfully sting in his side and for every breath it took it stagged against his side painfully. Mejiro turned and walked to a small river, Naruto was following close behind her.

As the months passed by nothing out of the usually happened, Mejiro thought Naruto about demons, Jinchuuriki kages in other words ninja history that he didn't learn so far. Naruto increased his wights every once in awhile. Sometimes Mejiro could disappear for several days with out showing up then suddenly showing up, Naruto was a bit experience on that since she disappeared sometimes before, but she never left him to do nothing she put up a schedule that he could work on or she got help from someone els she trusted.

Speaking of disappearing and training alone; Naruto was in the middle of forest reading a note from Mejiro.

_Naruto,_

_I'll be gone for awhile ahead, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I've put up I schedule for you to follow. And under all sustainment DO NOT show your true self._

_Training schedule:_

_I) In crease the wight with fifty pounds every other morning before the academy starts, and if you don't have time do it RIGHT after going in. (Don't let anyone see you.)_

II) Train everyday at least two hours, I recommend half an hour before and after academy.

_Make ojii-chan find you replacements if you can't find the others and make him train with you as well when HAVE time._

_IV) Train everyday in the death forest, no excuse, (I've made sure ojii-chan is keeping an eye out for that._

_History:_

_V) Make ojii-chan get you scrolls on the past and present kages, learn their strength and weaknesses. Find out about Konoha's allies and foes, find out what you can by each village._

_Naruto I do not expect you to finish everything that I've written, I just set it up in case I wouldn't be home for a while, if you get finished with the history before _(Naruto held his breath in hope of getting free from history, they usually traveled when they had much history seeing new places and keeping him busy with exploring places like Kirigakure._ ) I get home you can do whatever you want to do as long you train everyday._

_Mejiro._

Naruto let out a breath that he didn't know he had held. She didn't slack on him neither did she make the lashes to tight, she held so hard he knew who the boss was. Which wasn't so hard since you do be a fool to get on her wrong side, and disobey her wasn't something you could be proud of exactly if you wanted to have pried, Mejiro could be hard on words and body strength.

Naruto settled to get help from Hokage Sarutobi or as Naruto called him, ojii-san, and of course he was tiered after all it did take time to find her new hiding place longer into the forest. Speaking of which he noticed to lines under almost unnoticeable

_Note: I needed to move someone that wasn't supposed to find me found me, sorry for making you have a hard time. I knew you would have a hard time since I had problems finding my way here._

Naruto chuckled slightly at the last part, just like her finding the hardest place to find and to get to, after all she didn't like the 'wrong people' to find her whoever that was, last time he had asked she had told him 'shut up' maybe not literally but she had nonetheless, but she had said 'don't ask about unimportant questions' to his amusement these days, but not back then.

Naruto decided against going back to the village, he got wood for a fire some meat in a scroll and light a fire toasting bits of it, he had eaten not to long ago and of course he was a bit hungry, again. But hey that wasn't that surprising since Mejiro always to eat whenever you were hungry and wanted food, and she was a proof of that since whenever she was the tiniest hungry she eat until she was foul or more but Mejiro always kept her wight under control or rather she trained much and with doing that she would always keep fit.

Mejiro jumped from tree to tree in rather high speed, she knew her father was following close behind her and she was gratefully for that she knew the forest better then her own pockets, but so did her father, but then again he had been busy chasing everyone that decided to cross his territory, so while had been doing that Mejiro had been exploring new and familiarly territories.

A silver light could be seen from the side of the trees, She could tell that her father was close by. Mejiro picked her pace up a little more she knew that it wasn't enough to out smart him, but knowing him he would follow her to the end of fire country and then make sure she didn't pass back in, she knew she had to hurry up when she heard branch cracking. Mejiro also knew that she needed to remove some of her wights, but it was impossible to stop and do it, after all she was being chased by her own clan, and that wasn't the past feeling you could get. Mejiro stopped when she saw her mother and brother in front of her blocking the path, soon after several of her clan had surrendered her, "aw, missed me that much?"She mocked teasingly.

No one answered her, but they walked closer to Mejiro leaving no rooms to escape at all.

"Aw how mean, gonna kill your own daughter?"She asked in a sad mocking tone. "You hurt me right here,"Mejiro tapped her hand over her hart.

A man walked up to her from behind, his cold light pink eyes was on Mejiro's back, just as he tried to hit her she jumped away from her, her white silver hair flew in front her, a tiny smirk worked itself barley visible.

"Ma....I thought my clan had better manners then that, or at least _we _had last time I checked."She putted more wight on the word like saying, 'I'm still a member of the clan, and you can't do anything about it.'

"I told you not to attack before the signal!"Her brother called out.

"Eh, where is dear oto-san?"

"Non of your business,"Her brother told her.

"I'll amuse he's out of duty then, how long has he been out of duty? So what happened to the first born gets to take over as the clan head?" Her answer was her brother trying to kick her in the stomach-followed-by-punch-in-the-face combination. "Kukuku, that's not wary nice to do too your nee-chan now is it, ototo?"She said teasingly as she dodged both kick and punch.

The next hit manged to make her fly through the air and hit hard on a tree, then it said poof and smock came, when the smoke around the tree was gone, there was no more Mejiro there.

Mejiro stopped and looked behind her, it seemed that her shadow clone had been destroyed by no other then her mother, after all she hadn't expected anyone els to defeat her clone after all her mother did know her out and in. Her father hadn't shown up didn't surprise her at all, after all he was getting old and that did terrible things to one. Sitting down in the cold grass she removed some of her wights that kept her from reaching her full speed, she got up slowly and then she was gone faster then the green beast of Konoha.

Naruto walked home from school it had been four weeks since Mejiro had left and he was worrying about her, he walked his usually routine, he walked to the old cave she had before she left,he spend sometime there before walking to the new cave that she was supposed to stay at, he was there two hours before he went hunting something to eat. When Naruto came back his eyes winded, on the cave ground was a worn Mejiro resting soundly.

"Mejinee-chan,"Naruto whispered softly, Mejiro's head shoot up smiling up at him, she wasn't in a good position but neither really bad. A black eye, swollen lips, a bruised chin and tried blood on her temple.

"What happened to you?"He asked her softly.

Oh, nothing to worry bout,"Mejiro answered with a grin that seemed to grow by ever second then in the end bursting out to a small laughter.

"Really now, tell me."Naruto ordered dryly.

"Well it started on my way to Konoha, was traveling in a forest, but my family decided to make a welcome celebration, so once I stepped into the forest the ground exploded, and sent me flying, and so it continued until the half way, that's when I decided I had enough, so I took of all of the wights and but them in sealing scrolls."Mejiro said her grin just growing, and Naruto wondered if she her mouth was going to get ripped anytime soon since it looked like that. "So I set out again, but then I hit a tree that was blocking my path, so I got this,"she pointed at the bruised chin, "and after a while after that I manged to make something hit my eye, so now I have this but I don't know what hit me, since I was in hurry I didn't have time to see and that wasn't my fault, my clan was chasing me......or they did until I entered the village. Then I came here."Mejiro finished. Naruto couldn't keep it in anymore neither did he want, so he burst out laughing rolling on the floor. Mejiro studied him.

"I told you so,"she said.

"I know I know!"Naruto shirked, just cause she hadn't said it was stupid or something that smirk of her had told him 'you're gonna laugh rolling on the ground.'

"The meat is cocking,"Mejiro informed him, Naruto looked up from the floor and looked at her, sure enough the meat was cocking over a fire.

"How long was I laying there?"

"Two hours, think I lost you sometimes too, I've been calling you from over a half an hour."She responded.

"I'm sorry,"Naruto apologized softly staring at his hands.

Mejiro looked at him, "Nah no need,"She said before turning to the meat, she took a piece of meat with her claws since she was in her normal hanyou shape, before putting on a piece of a plead and gave it to Naruto for him to eat, while she took to herself a larger piece eating it directly from her claws.


	3. Konohagakure No Sato Part II

Konohagakure No Sato Part II (Civilian once again!)

"Naruto, is this all you got?" Metal hit metal could be heard just as two blurs went separates ways. This was nothing unusually, after all both Mejiro and Naruto enjoyed a good sparing match in the summer.....or anytime of the year in fact. As long it wasn't too cold, it never was for Mejiro so it was up to Naruto to stop her from f-sparing with him at every chance she got. And of course Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai was making sure they wouldn't get hurt, or as Gai and Lee would say, 'admiring the true youthfulness of their youthful friends.'which really wasn't the case. And by the way why where the two green beasts of Konoha so silent?

"Naruto my youthful friend don't give up!"Came the loud scream of Rock Lee. Well of course we can't forget we're dealing with Rock Lee and Gai something something. After two years five persons had to get to know Naruto's true persona, it did gravely annoy Mejiro at first....well that was until she found out she could use it for her advance, like getting them to help training him. Which worked out. (Almost everything went hers way anyway.)

Mejiro and Naruto went crashing again and was sent to the ground by the force, by now a small hole in the ground had formed, not big enough to be a bother but big enough too be noticed. Mejiro throw herself of the ground and onto Naruto straddling him. But unlike most times she didn't attack him, she was.....tickling him, like crazy. So unlike Mejiro. And Naruto just trashed underneath her begging Mejiro to stop, which of she didn't.

"Give up."

"Fine!"Naruto gasped for breath the others (expect Mejiro) was surprised he still had.

"What was that?"She asked with a evil grin that even Kyuubi would had shuddered under.

"I give up!"Naruto exclaimed gasping heavenly when Mejiro stopped. After all who could experience hers hands. So used to kill, so used too be torturous to others, who knew what else she could do with them. Many men would shuddered of that thought, but Gai new better and Shikamaru was too lazy.

"C'mon, we better get back before brace's over."Mejiro dragged Naruto to his feet and together with the others they went back to the city. While team Gai dropped out on the way to the training grounds since it was the same direction from aria 44.

Mejiro walked Naruto and Shikamaru back to the Academy. And was by an angry looking Iruka.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"Iruka scold Mejiro. Poor...poor Mejiro, who wanted an overprotective 'mother' at their back. "I know that Naruto is your.....apparition but he's _my_ student and you won't take him while he's in school! And Shikamaru too?" Iruka looked so ashamed that even Mejiro hung with her head. And that said something. "Mejiro, I don't have anything to do with what Naruto do in his spare time. But he isn't allowed to leave the school grounds before it ends as long you don't say something. And Shikamaru has nothing to do with you in school time."

"I'm sorry." She apologized to Iruka. "I'll be going now, see ya after school Naruto,"Mejiro ruffled Naruto's hair. I'll pick you up!" She called over her shoulder as the bell called signalizing that rises was over. As they walked back to the class Naruto looked back and wondered what in hell's name had gotten her so happy? Naruto shuddered for a unknown reason, before hurrying after Iruka and Shikamaru.

-----

Mejiro walked down to the road in a better mood she had been in several days. And nothing was going to ruin it, absolutely nothing and no one. Mejiro was stopped by a hand in her chest, she looked up at the man that owned the hand and smiled polity, but with a sight warning in it somewhere along the lines of, '_if you don't move your hand now, I will tear it off!' _ And since he was a good shinobi he got the message quite clear.

"Where are you going? The only left in the academy is that bakemono."He said lowering his voice in the last part so no one would hear him.

"One: His name is Naruto! Two: He's no more a monster then you or me! Three: He's the one I'm going to pick up!" Mejiro pushed his arm (that was a little bit to close to her boobs then comfort) from her chest. And walked away. Like she was never there in the first place. Scary huh? But then again Mejiro's past wasn't exactly clear either. Not one person could say that they knew her whole past. So who really knew what she was trained to do or be for that part.

Naruto waived at her as he could see her, she smiled at him when she reached the academy.

"C'mon Naruto, we have still much to do."

"I know I know!"Naruto took Mejiro's hand and they walked together.

Not later then two hours Mejiro was sleeping peacefully under a tree in the shadows. Could you blame her? She was a demon fox after all. And foxes were much like cats when it came to naps. Naruto was perfectly fine by that. Training for himself a bit or just playing with Shikamaru (That was really just lazying around Mejiro and watching the lazy skies flow by.) Playing with team Gai. (That was really training lightly since Mejiro putted him through much worse when they would 'train' together.) But right now Naruto was trying to do the impossible, get to Ichiraku and get some 'unhealthy' ramen. Mejiro would only allow him ramen once a week, and that was often on Saturdays. As long she wasn't there Iruka would keep an eye on him and ramen, but at last Iruka would allow Naruto more ramen then just once a week. And that was why Naruto liked him so much. But then again Iruka was like a mother figure.

"And where are we going?" A slit pupil was watching Naruto turn rock steady. Naruto could feel chills creep down his back as Mejiro's original aye was watching him, whenever she was observing him in hanyou shape he felt like she was boring through his hart with only her eyes. (In this case one aye.)

"Nowhere?"He said in a questioningly like way.

"Naruto,"she said venously. "Then why were you sneaking around?"

"No reason."He said.

Mejiro rolled her eyes at him. "Go!" Naruto stared dumbly at her, not knowing if he was hearing right. "Go! Before I change my mind. And don't let me catch you eating!" Naruto flew from her in an inhuman speed. "You have one hour before I'll start looking for you!"Mejiro called after him as he was running. She chuckled lightly before going back to sleep hoping he had heard her or he would face the consensuses.

Naruto ran down the road to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku. "Pork ramen ojiisan!" Naruto called out to the old man as he sat down.

Not long after a bowl of Pork ramen was set down before him. He slurped it down before any other person could've finished halfway. And not longer another bowl was set in front of him. After the fifth or so bowl, Iruka came sitting down beside him, watching Naruto eat Amazed that he could eat so fast. But of course Mejiro always set a time limit and not bowl limit. Iruka waited until Naruto had finished his bowl.

"Naruto did she allow it?" Naruto only nodded between a mouthful of noodles. Sitting there in an uncomfortable silence while Naruto ate. Iruka thought long and hard trying to come up with something to say to brake the silence. "Naruto," he started, "you know that the third exam is up right and you have to fail it. Then what? I know that Mejiro told you to fail three times but after that? And what is she planing? Not many people know what she's thinking.....but I at least hope you have hints of what's going through her mind."

"Iruka-sensei,"Naruto started after finishing his . "I know just as little as you do. And I have no clue on what's going on. All I know is that it was a reason Mejiro wanted me to fail three times. But more then that is unknown." Looking down on his tenth bowl of ramen he decided he had enough. After this bowl of course. Eating his bowl of miso ramen in a speed that most people would think was impossible.(and many still did.)

"I see..."Iruka said thoughtfully. Naruto finished in record time and stood, he took out....no way...Mejiro's wallet. Iruka wondered if he had stolen it from Mejiro while Naruto payed for himself.

"_No that's impossible, none can steal from Mejiro as long she don't want to be steeled from. Or if she was going to pay for them....I think that later one is the only option here right now."_

Iruka followed Naruto who was leading them up to Mejiro's favorite place to sleep or rest. Anyone who knew Mejiro knew where to find her in a hot summer day or a sunny one. When they got there Mejiro was stretching herself as long as she was. Her silver hair glinting in the sun and swaying softly in the wind.

She walked towards them and stood a meter away from them. "You're early."She pointed out.

"Complaining?"Naruto asked.

"No. Maybe I can brake your habit for loving ramen."She answered calmly.

"And what if people would think twice about me then?"

"Trust me, they won't notice. Humans seems to drop all sign of a powerful man/woman."

"Shikamaru noticed."Naruto pointed out for her.

"Shikamaru has the IQ on two hundred."She answered.

"Whatever!"Naruto and Mejiro was very much the same. The only different between them was Mejiro was stronger, calmer more intelligent, slayer and could handle much more pain then anyone else could. (Counting Naruto) But then again, she was a demon with insane strength. But then again demons weren't sane, no matter what. They after all were all insane, just that they could control it, others better then some. But they didn't call it 'insane' they called it the need to hunt eat and kill. Other words, instincts or blood lust. The more control over the insanity the| scarier.

Example: A demon who couldn't resist to kill when hungry wasn't that scary cause you could always get time to defend yourself. But the better control a demon could sneak in and kill before even knowing it. But of course the hungrier a demon was, stronger the blood lust was. Then instinct would take over. (obviously!)

"Naruto see you later!" Naruto looked after Mejiro as she jogged away, and that was like running for anyone else.

The next few weeks Naruto barely saw Mejiro at all. She was either watching over his training,(which usually ended up with both a little tiered Naruto more then her) when they were eating or when she was sleeping. And guess how surprised he was when he found a note that Mejiro had written.

_Naruto,_

_come to the Hokage tower and Iruka will meet you there. Go there now don't waste time!_

_W. K._

Mejiro only used w and k when she was writing to him in his rundown apartment. He curled it in his arm and it took fire. Something he had 'picked' up from Mejiro and Kyuubi. He jumped through the window and speed of to the Hokage. And just as Mejiro had said in the letter, Iruka with the doors to the office. Naruto shoot Iruka a puzzled look who shook his head in return. They entered with out knocking since they were already expected. And it wasn't like Naruto was about to knock anyway. The first thing they saw: was Mejiro happily bunching up and down her toe balls to her hells. The next thing they was: the Hokage was drooling over Mejiro.

"_What a pervert!"_ Naruto thought.

"Huh, Naruto!" Mejiro called.

Sarutobi finally took his eyes of Mejiro's shape and stared at Naruto and Iruka both looked confused. Mejiro was happy, The Hokage was drooling over Mejiro. Something was defiantly wrong. "Naruto as you know a few weeks ago you showed your power to us. And your skills are far above a Genin and Chuunin. So We, Mejiro and Me has decided that you will be a Jounin from now on, if you except that is." Sarutobi said calmly.

Naruto's smile widen to a large fox smile, even a one that Kyuu would be proud over. "Of course I would!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Great then you are a secret Jounin!" Sarutobi answered.

"Why secret?" Naruto asked depressed.

"I have my reasons!" Mejiro answered. Of course Mejiro always had her reasons. As long she did earn on it she wouldn't do it. "And one more thing," Mejiro said sternly. "Nothing of this is going to leave the room tonight! This is between us and only. None are to know about it...Not even the other teachers at the academy." She looked over them all and a promising death was vowed in her eyes if someone told. The others nodded.

"Can I tell team Gai and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yeah sure!" Mejiro answered.

Naruto and Mejiro walked down the grass field. Both lost in deep thoughts. "I'm sorry!" Naruto said softly. Mejiro watched from the corner of her eyes.

"Daijoubu, don't worry about it!" Mejiro answered. "It's been two years already." Mejiro said thoughtfully. Naruto turned to look at her and saw a rare gentle smile.

"Yeah, two years with intense training and much sleeping at school." They both let out a chuckle.

"It has been fun hasn't it?"

"....Scary and difficult like hell, but yes, fun."

"For you of for me?"

"For me of course!" Naruto said dramatically. Mejiro chuckled and grabbed hold of him and kissed his forehead lightly. He blushed a light pink color that made Mejiro chuckle.

In several months Kakashi had come to the Hokage to get him to agree to that Naruto moved in with him. Every time Sarutobi had refused. And this was one of these situations where Kakashi tried to talk him into it. Sarutobi blew tobacco smoke out of his pipe as he listened to Kakashi's expiations on why Naruto should live with him and not alone.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi held his hand in the air to silence him. And finally he had given in. "This is not my decision alone, I will talk to him about the matter, and if he accept he can move in. But now, I don't want to hear anymore of it. I'll call for you when the times come." Kakashi bowed and dismissed himself. The Hokage huffed, he had a feeling that this was going to be along day.

----  
"C'mon Naruto!" Mejiro called after her while she walked, a little bundle in her arms. Naruto was right behind her, carrying a equal big stack of papers. They traveled to the Hokage's office, where while she would usually walked straight in, she knocked. But not with her hand, but she, well, she kicked on the door, hard.

"Mejiro, Naruto," the Hokage grated them. Mejiro grunted in grate and placed the stack of papers on top of Sarutobi's desk. He almost lost will to say the things he was going to tell them when he saw that Mejiro was annoyed. But it was necessary. Just as they were going to leave he called after them.

"Kakashi wants Naruto to move in with him," he blurred out not bothering to go around the bush. After all Mejiro always got annoyed with that. She called it annoying, unnecessary and waste of time.

"It's his chose, I have nothing to say in it."

"I accept!" Naruto almost shouted out._ "Finally I can live somewhere none will attack me!"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_**Watch it gaki, she can read your mind. And think about it, it can slow down your training and you won't have access to Mejiro so much anymore."**_

"_I know, and I have thought about that too."_

"_**Gaki I'm impressed. You have truly grown. That I have to admit!"**_ Kyuubi sounded very pleased with him. Naruto hummed happily and didn't notice Mejiro's cold gaze on him.

"Don't think you'll get away with training!" Naruto stopped his mental dance and looked at her with his puppy eyes. "Don't you even start!" She almost growled at him. At once his eyes were gone replaced with a scowl and a pout.

"You're no fun!" Mejiro raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. She turned to the Hokage with the same cold eyes that could make the strongest man brake down and ask for mercy. He shuddered under those eyes, and wondered how the hell Naruto wasn't effected by them.

"Hokage before the moving is going I want to have a 'chat' with Kakashi you and Naruto." Sarutobi was defiantly not used with this side of Mejiro, and he didn't know what to do around her so he just nodded.

Two hours later Kakashi came, two hours later with tension in the air. Sarutobi knew about Naruto's calm collected quiet side. But this was different. Because he wasn't used to the side of him saying, 'don't talk nonsense to me' and he wasn't used to Mejiro's cold side. Sure he had met others demons that was like that and he figured that was the business side of demons.

"Kakashi, it's good of you to come, I hope I wasn't interrupting something," Sarutobi begun. "Naruto did agree to move in with you, but there is some conditions if I am not mistaken. Mejiro."

"Naruto must have free excess to go around where he wants without questions. You will provide with everything he needs," Mejiro told him sternly. "And only once a week give him ramen and that's on Sundays." She said in afterthought.

"But what if he's attacked?"

Naruto can handle himself." She answered him. He nodded looking board as ever. Mejiro rolled her eyes while Naruto looked curious on what was happening around her. "C'mon Naruto! See ya Sarutobi-ojiisan!" And they left through the window. Sarutobi grumbled under his breath and sighted heavily as Kakashi left via shunshin.

Nothing happened, so day after day went by, day turned till months, and months turned till six months, and the Genin exam came...

**_TBC_**

**Me: Finished!! This took h*** of a lot of time!**

**Mejiro: That's just because you're lazy, get new ideas and gets a lot of a dangerous dezes called writer's block. Or Iron carpet if you want.**

**Me: I'M NOT LAZY!! I just like to do several things at the same time.**

**Naruto: Yeah, like writing several fictions at the same time. *points in the air* Not to be speaking of your hobby to read several stories and draw.**

**Me: *Points at them* YOU'RE MEAN! *Gets a crying fit***

**Naruto:*pops fingers in ears* Daijoubu means 1. It's okay. 2. I'm okay (not hurt). 3. That's fine.**

**Mejiro:*Holds fingers in ears and screams over* Don't forget to review!!!!**

***Silence***

**Me: That was my job!! *Starts to cry louder then ever!!!**

***Mejiro Naruto, waves***


	4. Everyone and no one knows

Lee had learned to respect both Mejiro and Naruto. They were so different and at the same time so same. Mejiro was a person you didn't want to mess with, but she was still kindly and so straight in her opinions, but she would never judge you and always smile when someone did something that would make every man shudder in displeasure as Gai and Lee's moments of 'youth.' When it came to training she was a streak teacher, but hell of a good one.

But when it came to Shikamaru and her, well lets just say that Mejiro would be in her small fox shape in his lap, sleeping, while he watched just did what he was known for, watching the clouds. Or she would stay as his pillow while he did what he did best. But they were sometimes seen training together, but that wasn't often.

Naruto on the other hand, was a loud person, but not as loud as the rest of the village knew him to be. He would often loud his opinions and would often babble about becoming a Hokage. But he was unique, while is love for ramen was still there, his love for orange wasn't. (It appeared to be that Mejiro had once again forced him to do something that he really didn't want to. But of course no one knew why she had told him to wear them. Even though she said it to be so Naruto wouldn't attach attention, but they all know was not the reason, but they didn't question it.) He would often find up nicknames to people, but it wasn't as many thought it was, it was rather opposite, if Naruto called you by a nickname it meant that he had respect for a person.

So very similarly, but jet so different

"Bushy-eyebrows!" Naruto called out to him as he ran over to him. Mejiro came behind him in her wolf sized kitsune shape.

"**Yo!"** Mejiro grated him, her voice were darker when she was in kitsune shape, he didn't know why, but Mejiro said it was about the amount of chakara and her vocal cords. He didn't really get it so he left the matter be left alone.

"Let your fire burn as brightly as ever, Naruto-kun, Mejiro-chan."

"**So let yours, Lee." **

"I heard that your exam is coming up, Naruto-kun," Naruto nodded just quietly, something that wasn't often seen.

"Speaking of which, don't fail this one." Mejiro's human ran from the clearing, she had once again turned back to her human shape.

Naruto nodded still just as quietly, Lee looked over at him, then at Mejiro who shrugged her shoulders. "Let him be," she told him before laying down on the ground and fell asleep just like that.

Lee shook his head before going back to punch the poor tree while shouting that if he couldn't punch it two thousands times he would kick it three thousand times.

"That's it Lee, keep going!" Lee turned his head and watched Mejiro for a little while before turning his back to his task at hand. Mejiro never seemed to stop amaze him.

------

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka called up.

"YES!" Sakura screamed, making many of the students temporary deaf.

"That's it..." Naruto chuckled softly, something no one in the class ever expected to happen while they were still alive. (Except Iruka who was a little used to see that side of Naruto)

"What is?" Iruka asked dumbly.

"Iruka-sensei, you remember that nee-chan told me to fail three times, but then decided for me that I was not going to fail this one right?" Iruka nodded. "Isn't it obviously, since the dead last and rookie of the year is but in the same team, she wanted that I was going to be in the same time the Uchiha is in."

When he thought about it, it was obviously, Mejiro told Naruto to be the dead last, well not literally, but in her own words, and with making sure that Naruto graduated the same time Sasuke did, she made sure they were in the same team as well.

"Speaking of Mejiro, where is that sly fox, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno, ran of this morning, said somethin' 'bout finding inner peace. I was not to question, had a feeling I didn't really want to know in the first place, ya know like inner instinct." Iruka really really didn't want to know why she was gone anymore.

"Where's Mizuki?" Iruka was thrown back by the sudden question, why did he want to know about that all of sudden.

"He stole the forbidden scroll, but he got caught,"

"Who?"

"Your sister," Iruka answered a little annoyed, they were absolutely tracking of what what they were supposed to do. "Enough of this!"

Sometime later.

Naruto sat alone on the roof close to their classroom, from there he could almost see everything, almost. But at least he could see the Uchiha from there. That annoying brat. But then again he was something close to that before, right after he met Mejiro, but then again, now he knew better. And besides he wasn't avenge sick bastard, like the Uchiha....Or so he told himself.

Where was Mejiro, he had something he wanted to ask her something.

"Naruto." Speak of the devil and he (or in this case she) shall come.

"Nee-chan, where were you?"

"Shopping." She held up a bag.

"I mean before that, but after breakfast,"

"I got lost on the path of life so I had to find it again." Naruto looked at her worriedly, it wasn't all that rear that she said that,and it was more or less true, she did get lost on the path of life a few times before too.

"Naruto," it was so soft that he almost mistook it for the wind, but knowing Mejiro it was her that was worried about him. He looked up at her or tried to as she couldn't move that well when she had her head resting on his forehead. He could see every detail on her face to the highest detail

Her full lips that was slightly torn and her fully pale cheeks with a thin scar on it that didn't go further then three inches top. To her silver white eyes that somehow looked a little dull from lake of sleep and harshness in life. And the scar that was inside her eyes both mentally and physically, he had never gotten to know how she got it. She never told him, no matter how much he pressed on it.

"What's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried," He let his eyes fall downwards, noticing her large over sized boobs, her black top that made her skin look even paler and the black jewelry that hung almost between her neck, and her grayish ninja pants, that made her even more stunning.

"About....."

"....Nothing..." Her fist made contact with his head. "Itai what was that for?"

"Just nothing make you go into depressed mode like that. So Naruto tell me, what. The. Hell. Made you this upset like this?!"

"Uchiha," Naruto said slowly testing the name in his mouth. "He's slowly loosing himself to avenge.."

"That's nothing new," Mejiro towered above him. He wanted so badly to interrupt her, but he didn't get the chance. "The Uchiha is yes loosing himself to the world of avenge, but despite that he hasn't last it, despite that he is seeking avenge he is still longing for the part he never can have, he is like you when I first met you, you were so filled with rage and wanted to kill everyone who looked at you, taking you as a beast, the Kyuubi. But despite that you longed for another person's love. Because there were such hope in you I was able to save you from being costumed by hatred." Mejiro looked away from him.

"I believe that you can save him, if you try long enough, it may not take a day or a month or a year, but several, it'll take several years to make him open up, and as long there is power he will still go on and try to get them no matter what."

Naruto looked at her, did she said what he thought she was saying?

---

"Naruto-baka, you can't sleep now!" Sakura screamed out hitting Naruto on the head.

Naruto grabbed himself by the head and moaned softly in pain. "Itai, Sakura, why d'ya that for all of sudden?"

"You can't sleep now of all times, what if Kakashi-sensei comes?" Sakura stood with her hands on her waist. Naruto looked around and all the teams still was there that meant Kakashi...

Speaking of which, Nee-chan would probably kill him if he didn't invite Shikamaru and the others for dinner. "Shikamaru, Mejinee-chan will be mad if you don't come for dinner." Said person lifted his head from the desk long enough for him to weakly nod his head and fall down again with a soft _thud. _Naruto chuckled and fell asleep himself in his seat.

...Or so it looked like...

In reality he was deep in thoughts, not letting anyone that didn't know him know that he was lost in deep in thoughts. _'How troublesome....'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I'm turning into a Nara!' _Naruto screamed in his thoughts getting a very sour expression. Confusing everyone that saw it. Including the Stoic Uchiha, but of course he didn't let it show.

"Shikamaru, what d'ya think nee-chan will do now?" Naruto didn't bother look up, just kept his head behind his arms and on the desk so that his voice was muffled.

"Hm, how am I supposed to know? It's her thinking, not mine. No one can get her." Was his reply followed by a yawn.

"Should we ask her?"

"No best to leave her alone." Everyone watched in bedevilment as the laziest conversation they had ever heard seemed to drag on as they relaxed - and not slept that many would have thought they would do in their position.

"Hn, you really think so?" Naruto didn't receive any answer from Shikamaru so he naturally thought that he meant 'yes'. "Good luck," Naruto whispered out falling asleep the seconds those words left his mouth snoring filled the room.

Mejiro sat outside the window watching the whole scene. She sighed when he fell asleep. Well it couldn't be avoided, now could it?

"how troublesome,"she whispered to herself. But her her wide bright smile betrayed her words. "Well I don't have time to stand around here." She turned and jumped away, not missing the glance of her brother sent her.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop her grin continued to grow until she couldn't keep it anymore. "HA HA!" Anyone who heard it knew that she was happy. And the worst part was, Mejiro didn't even know why she was so overly happy.

She stopped at the top of the Hokage mountain. "Tadaima.." The wind picked up blowing around her. It was along time she had felt truly at home, not in so long time.

_It was a blizzard on the mountain, nothing could be seen any human who would have dared up there wouldn't have survived the day out. But despite that, child laughter could be heard through the snow and the wind._

Mejiro let the voices of children laughter and adults shouting for who knows what enter her ears. Her smile almost faded to nothing. And her eyes took a lonesome and sad expression on them, one that no-one ever wanted to see.

"Thinking of the past?" A voice said, a white cloaked person stood behind Mejiro at her left. He wasn't heard neither was he acknowledged by her, not a twist no nothing.

"Huh..."

"You shouldn't linger so much on the past aneki," the person answered raising his arm and lowering his head even more so that nothing could be seen.

"You accomplished what I asked of you, ototo?" Mejiro flinched her eyes over to him a split second before returning to the previous task at hand, watching the village.

"You sure it's okay to betray them like that?"

A smirk befall her lips, lowering her head she hesitated. "...I'm not betraying anyone, I'm just doing what I think is best."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, and one day it might come true." He turned around his green eyes perching her back. Anyone would have shivered out of that. But not Mejiro, she was used to it. "Then why are you doing this?" He disappeared like he was never there in the first place.

"...I have my reason..." She said out loud for only it to be caught by the wind for no one to hear.

Mejiro, Naruto, Shikamaru and Gai's team at the dinning table, eating whatever Mejiro had cooked up to them keeping a pleasant conversation up, well that included everyone but Mejiro who as usually kept quiet and only eat a little of their meal.

"Nee-chan what's up?" Naruto observed. "You looks worried or something.." By the time the words had left his mouth everyone was staring at them, or more correctly Mejiro with worried looks.

"It's nothing..."

"Urusai! Something is wrong, we don't know you that well, but everyone who would were that expression would worry over something..... It's just impossible not to with that expression." Lee told her sternly, showing his serious side.

Then Mejiro did something no one expected her to do; She tittle her head and laughed, a happy sound filled with humor and joy filled the quite bug cave and gave echo through it.

"Everything and nothin' s'up," She said between her laughter The other stared at her, but soon joined her laughter, after all everyone and no one knew Mejiro. It was very weird, but nonetheless true.


	5. The bell test

**_Me: Okay another chapter up..._**

**_Mejiro: ..And..._**

**_Me: Sorry for the long wait?_**

**_Mejiro: ...And..._**

**_Me: -Tapping finger to cheek- Sorry dunno what you mean.._**

**_Naruto: Disclaimer remember._**

**_Me: -Empty stare- Eh...? Oh!..Everyone knows that so what's the point? Anyway_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the catcher in it other then my own Oc,(OW!)_**

**_The Bell test._**

_Thud...Thud..Thud..._ Mejiro and Naruto jumped from branch to branch in the similarity blur.

"Nee-chan, what's going on?" Naruto whined to the person before him.

"Naruto shut up!" Mejiro ordered softly. Jumping down from the tree she started to run on the soft muddy ground.

"But nee-chan-!"

"Naruto listen up: go meet Kakashi at the training ground in two hours. Now go to the Hokage and give him this massage from me; Sand has pierced through a leaf." Naruto stared at her but took his turn to the left when she turned right to jump out to one of the gates.

He jumped over the fence that seemed to be in his way, and run to the village, ignoring the stares he was reviving from the villagers around him. Arriving at the tower he ran up on the side of the building before climbing in.

"Ojiisan, nee-chan have a massage for you." Naruto didn't wait for Sarutobi to know that he was in there. "Sand has pierced through leaf. Whatever that must means."

The Hokage stared at Naruto with wide eyes, not believing what he just hears."Naruto what do you know about alliance between the the fire nation?"

"Nothing more then what everyone else should know," Naruto answered slight confused.

"I see...Well then Naruto you should go up and meet with your team before Kakashi catches you later then him." Naruto nodded. He looked suspicious at Sarutobi, but left nonetheless.

Naruto walked calmly from the apartment he hadn't left since he moved in with Kakashi. This was very much confusing, first he had to return to Konoha, then become a ninja. And then of all people Kakashi had asked him to move in with him. AND now Mejiro and Sarutobi was keeping something from him. He _did not_ like it one bit even.

Entering training ground 7 he jumped past Sasuke and Sakura and into a tree and settled down on one of the thicker branches higher up.

_'What's going on?... There has been one thing after the other, and I've seen lesser and lesser to nee-chan. Where is she always going to?'_

_**'He he he!...If it's answer you want, then I will give them to you...'**_ The dangerous voice of the demon lord rang through Naruto's voice like poison.

_'I don't anything from you,'_ He was ignored.

_**'Mejiro probably planed this from the start. Everything is probably exactly as planned. Dumping you so she can go back to her family. Disappearing little by little. She's trying to make you lose hope. Make you into a tool, so I can wander free again.'**_ Kyuubi hadn't given up on trying to change Naruto. **_'Don't you see it! She's gonna leave you alone. Betray you...Just like the villagers did that time back then.'_**

Naruto knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't help feeling a little pang of doubt in his heart. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't true, he still couldn't help doubting his one and only family he had ever had.

_'It's not her who is deceiving me...It's you!'_

_**'Oh really now? I've been here since you were a small baby, I know every fear in you. I know that you wished to die long time ago. I also know that you want -even to this day as we speak- to kill Konoha, destroy the town, kill everyone within it.'**_

_'...Shut up..!"_ Kyuubi hissed angrily when he wasn't taken any more notice of then that before retreating to the back of Naruto's mind leaving said boy alone.

Naruto knew despite what he had said that Mejiro was trying to pull something off, but why and what, he did not know. And neither was he going to ask, if it was something he could do she would ask him. That much did he know...Or so he hoped he knew...

Kakashi arrived soon after, or so it for Naruto, but he had been spacing out a lot since since he came, who knows how long it had been in truth.

"Yo, good morning," Kakashi waved with one hand while the other one was stuffed down in his pocked, he looked board Naruto noticed, not really caring either way.

He putted an alarm clock on one the three trunks, "okay, it's set by noon." A question sign popped out of Sasuke and Sakura's head, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not the famous bell test..."He whispered under his breath so no-one heard him.

"Okay here is two bells, your task is to take them from me before the time's up," He told them bored. "Those who doesn't have a bell by noon...wont get any lunch."

"That's why he didn't tell us to eat," Sakura pointed out unnecessary, while the Uchiha kept quiet.

"Yup," Naruto jumped down from the tree he was sitting on and stood beside, Sasuke. "That's exactly why he told us not to eat, is it not, Kakashi-_sensei_?" The last came out as venom burning anyone who came in contact with it.

"And since there is only two bells one will definitely be tied to the log... and the one who doesn't get the bell will be sent back to the academy."

"We'll see about that," Naruto comment for himself under his breath.

"You can come at me with kunais and shurikens if you want, but if you want to beat me, you need to come at the intent to kill."

Naruto started a coughing fit in his hand, coughing out "Yeah right" so only Kakashi could hear him. Sasuke and Sakura stared dumbly at him.

_'what a dobe'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, "Sorry about the interruption." Naruto smirked up at him. "Maybe I'm beginning to get _sick_" _'sick of you maybe...' _Naruto finished in his mind so the others wouldn't hear him talking ill to their sensei.

"Hm, lets start" Kakashi talked more to himself then to them. "Ready? Begin!"

Sand swirled up around from there they jumped into hiding.

'_First observe them...' _Naruto thought laying on the branch he just left a few minutes ago, hiding behind a week genjustu. The first thing he noticed was no-one was even trying to do something... _'Oh well, I can always have some fun...'_

"Kage bunshin no justu," Naruto whispered creating two clone, one jumped into hiding by a tree the other one went to stand behind Kakashi.

The one standing behind Kakashi, waited and waited for him to notice him. But it never happened, so the clone Naruto took maters into his own hands, reaching for his weapon punch, he pulled out two shurikens and three kunais. Without hesitation he shoot them all in in several directions that would hit their sensei head on.

But of course as expected from a Jounin he dodged all of them, but that hardly mattered for the clone as long the attention was on him it was alright. And just as hoped, he had the foolishly Jounin attention. The battle didn't last long at all, but it hardly mattered as long as Sasuke attacked it was alright. And he did once the clone had somehow discovered the double rope tricks that Kakashi had put up.

Naruto didn't bother to keep an aye out for what they were doing, it wasn't necessary. Not yet anyway, but he still had to find Sasuke, despite he didn't want to. But he knew that there were a reason his sister decided to have him join the academy and join their team of all. But then again Mejiro had her reasons, it was just that no one really knew what her motives where.

"**AH-!"** Naruto guessed by the sound of the scream that Sakura had somehow been caught in a genjustu and saw her worst nightmare or something like that. They were really loud...And they called him loud, at least he knew how to shut up when needed...All thanks to Mejiro when he thought about it. Then again she was the one who thought him most of what he knows. Not everything but most.

Well it was probably time for lunch soon anyway, so it didn't matter much to him, all he had to do was make sure they got the stupid massage through their heads, and hopefully he would be able to do exactly that.

Speaking of bells and lunch, yup there it was. The clear ringing of the bell as it went off. Naruto smirked and jumped down, allowing himself to be seen, not that they would notice that he was even there if he appeared from thin in front of their eyes

Naruto walked calmly to the trunks they were supposed to meet at when the bell rang. It would be good with food, he hadn't eaten for since breakfast with nee-chan this morning, and he was hungry, very hungry...Lunch would do now.

He stared towards the place where he knew the lunch would appear, where his precious food would appear...Any minute now...Any second now...

_Sakura? _

Pink eyes sore hair stood out from one of the trunks. Sakura... Instead of finding his precious food, he found the girl he despised more then anything. Sakura, the person he would enjoy see go to hell. The one person he did not want to hang around with. He shuddered.

_'Maybe if I pretend I was never here, no one would care about it...?'_

_**'Sorry kit, the Hatake knows you're here already.' **_Naruto could hear that damn fox laughing at his misery, and he mentally cried on his knees beside that stupid fox. This was torture...Alright, so he just had to sit down beside the bashing girl and hopefully get is gutter of things.

Naruto slide against one of the trunks, he would preferred to get as far away from that...that freak, but he dared not, but he wished he did as her renting started.

He could hardly hear what she said between her words, and some of it sounded very much like...

"Where the hell were you, Naruto-baka?" Or... "You're getting in the way of Sasuke-kun!" Or..."You're an idiot! You'll never be a ninja!"

How annoying. His eye twitched, he was right about to explode of annoyance, she was so irritating, it was right before he actually wanted to shut her up for good, but he knew very well that he could not do that to his follower teammate. So he had to put up with it for a little while at last.

_'Can I kill her?'_

_**'Please do so, kit.' **_Ironical enough it wasn't a question for the demon lord. In fact it wasn't a question at all. But they both knew what the other one was thinking all too well, and they both wanted the same thing.

...So maybe if he let Kyuubi take over for a little while they could kill her and make it look like it was, in fact, a accident.

_**'Why not?'**_

Mejiro...

_'She'll find it out.'_

_**'I think I can say sure she won't do anything if it's that bitch we're talking about.'**_

Nah...Despite her dislike for the girl, the white haired demon knew not to kill a ninja despite her hate for the bashing girl. She also knew it would cause a lot of problems for her and the blond ninja. So they could not do it.

_Unless..._

Nah it could always be proven that it was either Naruto or Mejiro, neither of them left traces of any sort. So the Hokage would definitively go after them once he knew there were no traces.

_'Is there any way to make her shut up without killing her in the progress and having nee-chan wrath over us?'_

_**'….Not that I can think of...'**_ Kyuubi answered. **_'...Maybe Mejiro agrees to let us shut her up if we don't kill her...Probably not...Not likely...It won't happen...'_**

Sakura was ticking off Naruto slowly by slowly, he was a needle away from killing her, if he just reach out a little he would reach her neck and then be able to cut off all oxygen to her body, he could strangle her to death. He could silence her forever.

"Naruto, why don't go and find Sasuke," Naruto stopped his unnoticeable movement, the girl was silent, for now that is. His sensei had also found out that he wanted to strangle her. He had stopped him for doing so. Naruto was grateful for him, but at the same time he wasn't. If only he hadn't done what he had done then he could have done the whole village a favor. But Nooo! He just had to ruin what he was trying so hard to do.

Naruto just nodded not bothering to answer that annoying teacher. Luckily Sakura hadn't gone rampage about not being able to get her 'precious' Sasuke-kun.

Naruto couldn't almost keep from laughing when he saw the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke's head pocking up from the ground where he laid. "Something caught your head Uchiha?" He couldn't help but laugh of his own humor as he watched the Uchiha twitch an eyebrow in annoyance at him.

"Dope don't just stand there and laugh, help me up" The prideful Uchiha asked for help as Naruto kept laughing showing no signs of getting up.

"Oh I wish nee-chan could come and see this. This is much too funny." Naruto sniggered but nonetheless help his soon to be teammate up from the ground.

Several minutes later and handful of digging Sasuke and Naruto found them once again back at the place where the bell test started. Once again Naruto almost laughed when he looked at Sasuke's dirty cloths, but settled down for sniggering all the same avoiding every ones stares as he laughed quietly.

"...You all fail..." Naruto looked up at Kakashi as he said that, when did he start to talk. But apparently the others were too so maybe he had just started to talk. "Not one of you tried to help the other one out. And not one of you got the bell." He told them in a very bored tone that Naruto had heard Mejiro use when it wasn't even necessarily for her to try to dodge the on coming attacks Naruto hailed her with.

"Ah correcting, '_sensei'_" Naruto snarled out the word sensei in almost disgust. "They didn't realize anything..."

"Then why didn't you try to get connection between each other to take me down?"

"Well you see how _could _Iwhen the banshee girl jumped after Sasuke who was again obsessed with trying to gain the bells."

"Dope you were the first one to attack Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke pointed out for him unnecessarily.

"The clone attacked him, not me."

Kakashi had no idea what to say to that so he did something he didn't do often. "No lunch for you," Kakashi gathered all of the food behind them and disappeared with a poof behind a close tree. He had a feeling Naruto knew he was there.

Sakura and Sasuke's stomach growled in anger of not being able to be content with food in the belly. Naruto didn't wasn't even hungry, after all he was used with going long without food and having a lot of space between meals when he did eat. But it was better to come prepared then unprepared. He pulled up three lunch boxes and laid one out to each of them.

Naruto opened his own lunch and broke apart the two chopsticks, he whispered a quiet "Lets eat." before digging in.

"Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat!" Sakura yelled at him hitting on the back of his head. Naruto didn't seem to notice as she did so and only continued eating, once done he looked at her in her eyes with eyes without emotions so unlike she was used to see from him.

"So? I'm not going to go all day without dinner. And I'm not about to leave my followers ninjas to starve while I eat." Naruto told her going back to his food that was calling his name. "But if you don't want it I can always eat it..." Naruto reached out to take the box but it was snapped away from him. He smirked expecting that, after all he wasn't really going to eat it. His was more then enough.

Both Sasuke and Sakura decided to heed his words and went to eat from the box. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere starting a storm as bent down, Naruto ignored him in favor to keep eating while Sakura and Sasuke stared up at him with frightened eyes.

"You disobeyed me..." He growled out in anger. "...You pass!" He smiled down at them, Naruto spared him a second glance before turning back to his endless hunger for food.

"What? But..." Sakura trailed off, not knowing what to say. To say they were surprised was an underestimation, they were shocked out of their minds, well not Naruto, but that was beside the point.

"You can thank Naruto for that."

"You... can't always...follow... the rules...Or... one day... they... might bring you down with them..." He said between mouth full of food. "It did me several times.." Naruto got up from where he sat and walked away.

"Meet here at six AM sharp." Naruto waved back, Sasuke went after him, Sakura followed him close behind asking for him to go with her on a date.

**_Me: Okay another chapter done. I have already the next in mind so that's that. Phew._**

**_Mejiro: She's going away to the north so she probably won't be able to update for a while._**

**_Naruto: Speaking about update, She has started on a rewritten this, but she won't take this one away just publish it on her profile later on when she manged to get past the boring parts of the story and get written on the good parts. Anyway see you guys around._**


	6. the assignment

Three month...Three damn months he had stuck with chasing the cat around, cleaning, babysitting and such boring D-rank missions. Of course he, Naruto, had escaped most of it as with missions with his nee-chan around the world, but it was still boring and he didn't want to do it anymore. (Even if technically it wasn't him that did it as his actually body was far across the world with Mejiro doing who knows what. Well maybe it wasn't so much 'who knows what' after all he was the one doing it.

But that was the beside the point, he couldn't deal with it any more, that's why when Naruto entered the Hokage's office he had full intentions of going all out on him begging him for a mission. And for once he was actually there and not far away from them.

"Ojiisan I can't take it anymore, please give me a higher ranked mission, please..!" Naruto whined almost falling several times where he went waltzing around the room with a sour expression across his face.

"Alright Naruto, I'll give you something to sit your teeth in, Kakashi, you and team seven along with Hikidzuna Mejiro are to escort a bride builder back to Waves." Naruto was so busy staring at the old man when he said that Mejiro was coming with, he didn't even notice that the person they were to escort.

"Great brats," the bridge builder mumbled drunk when he saw the people in the room. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he said that but didn't react to it at all, and thus making his teammates wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

"M Mejiro...Mejiro...?" He stuttered trying to make any sense to the Hokage.

"Yes Naruto, your sister is coming with you. You'll be leaving in two days in the morning when she comes back from her mission."

"But wasn't she?"

"Ah, yes she was. But I also sent her on a mission when she went her own way, I already got the report if you want to see it Naruto."

"Ah, no, that's okay." Naruto didn't wait to be told to leave he just left when he did.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him but was ignored by said person.

Mejiro ran through the desert when she suddenly felt a shiver run through her body, she ignored it in order to keep running. She was half way through it and would soon arrive at Suna where she had to be careful for obviously reasons.

Mejiro jumped to the side just in time for the sand to shoot past her, it would've killed her if it wasn't for the fact she dodged and thank goodness for that. A gust of wind blew past her sending her a little out of course. Damn they were good at this.

_Swoosh! _Mejiro jumped to the side as another storm of sand was sent right at her with the intent to kill. Mejiro turned slightly back and saw a red haired boy with a gourd on his back that blend in with the landscape perfectly if it wasn't for the fact that it was on the back.

_'Shukaku...' _Mejiro thought to herself as she felt the blood lust envelop her like a fire. She set up her pace even higher, not wanting to fight the crazy Jinchuuriki that was storming her with sand. A puppet ran towards her, or or correctly float to her in an alarm speed.

_'Okay, so sand's covering for behind and right,wind on left, and puppeteer in front, so down is no good. So if I get this right I'll be able to avoid getting hit at all. This is crazy.' _Mejiro thought to herself, she knew what she had to do, but it was very dangerous to do so. Okay so maybe she could take them down herself if she wanted to, but that was beside the point. She needed to back to Konoha before they caught up to her, then everything she had done for was lost.

Mejiro once again increased her speed and ran straight at the puppet surprising the black hooded kid that was controlling it, the black strange thing. Mejiro jumped over it surprising the three kids that had been sent out to get her. Caking if the scroll was there she felt around in her pockets, and of course it was safely stored-

_'It's gone!' _Mejiro searched for the scroll she had work so hard to find it, it was so hard to get it out from there too. She'd rather die then loose it. There it was between the red headed panda eyed kid. Run straight at him she run straight trough the wall of sand that was trying to block her path to reach her goal.

The kid made a movement with his arm that sent a wave of sand in her direction that packed her in. It was too dark too see, so she waited until something happened. The sand squished around her. Mejiro knew what it was, it was one of Shukaku's attacks.

Mejiro gathered her chakara enough to avoid getting killed by the sand coffin. She stared into hard eyes, he could see his confusion when she wasn't even hurt by his deadly attack. Mejiro didn't wait for him to attack again as she once again ran towards him easily dodging the sand that came her way. She grabbed the scroll that he hadn't seemed to notice.

Mejiro jumped backwards flipping her body around, landing gracefully on the sand ground she took off running back to Konoha.

Naruto waited patently for his team, the bridge builder and Mejiro who hadn't shown up yet. _'Maybe something happened...No don't go there. She's perfectly fine.' _But still Naruto couldn't help but feel that negative thought that something had maybe happened to Mejiro. But then again she probably didn't even know that she was accompany them on their mission.

Naruto looked up at the early morning sky as it slowly turned to day. At least he didn't have to wait long for the slow people he called teammates. Sakura was absolute excused and Sasuke...well he looked more or less like normal.

_'...What an idiot..' _Naruto couldn't help himself as he said it, it was just so tempting, he wanted so much to say it out loud, or better yet to his face. But then again he didn't plan to have a bruise for the of the day. It wasn't really that appealing.

"What Kakashi isn't here yet?" Guess who.

"Of course not. He's a slowpoke."

"Hn..." Sasuke agreed with Naruto with a small grunt. Naruto stared at him like he had gone mad, okay wait, he was already an idiot, so he why couldn't he be mad as well.

-Three hours later-

Of course Kakashi wasn't there yet, nothing new. But what really surprised team seven (Yes including Naruto) was the fact that the bridge builder still hadn't arrived. In fact when Kakashi popped out of nowhere, scaring Sasuke, who tried to hide it, and Sakura, who made it obviously.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grated with a small nod while uncovered his ears after the banshie girl had yell out in a very childish scream Naruto added. Sasuke ignored him and just continued stared out over the landscape.

Tazuna arrived half an hour later, by that time Naruto had fallen asleep, Sakura had sat down, Kakashi was reading (like usually) and Sasuke was still standing watching nothing much.

"Lets go!" Tazuna told them, but no one made a movement to get up. "Hey what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you supposed to protect me?"

"Nee-chan still have to come," Naruto mumbled surprising them all as they all thought he was long asleep. Sapphire eyes stared up at the sky as the clouds moved around and the sun shone brightly. Naruto let out a sight and sat up, he pulled out a piece of paper and some inc.

_W-K._

_Ojiisan sent us on a mission to waves escorting a bridge builder, his name's Tazuna, or so I think it was. Anyway, Ojiisan wants you to come with us too. So you have to find us later on.  
No stress._

_U-N._

Naruto held up to fingers and mumbled something softly to himself before the paper caught fire and turned to ashes and flew away without wind, not that his teammates didn't notice. Or Sakura didn't notice, Sasuke ignored it along with Kakashi.

"Lets go," Kakashi went on his way followed by the others.

The trip was very annoying was the first thing Naruto and the others noticed, well not Sakura but she again was naïve so that wasn't really a problem. Sakura chatted, or more like bothered Tazuna with question. Said person was going mad with her questing along with everyone else.

_Rustle...Rustle..._ Naruto didn't take any notice of the bushes and trees that continued to follow them at an even pace. Kakashi was alerted by the person of an other person. But he was the only one though.

_'Water?...How stupid..' _Naruto thought smirking when he saw the water pit that laid on the road, it hadn't rained for days, so how did the water get there? What a stupid move. Any well trained ninja could detect that as soon as they saw it.

But the ambush never came, which puzzled Naruto who was so sure that someone would attack. And apparently so did Kakashi who was also puzzled by the fact that there were no ambush. So far. Naruto added for himself.

"What 'so far?'"

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as he realized that he had spoken out loud. "Don't worry about it," He mumbled to the others so they wouldn't worry about it so much, or so he hoped they wouldn't. But of course he really never had luck with any of these idiots.

"C'mon tell us!" Sakura whined out loud as he walked past her, walking beside Tazuna who again looked questioningly at him, but for Naruto's luck didn't pester him about it.

"How do you put up with her?" Tazuna asked him whispering lowly in his ear.

"I don't. I plug my ears so that I can't hear her most of the time," Naruto whispered back to him.

"So you guys can't hear her?"

_'She left...'_

"Correction; _I _can't hear her, _They _can," Naruto told him quietly without looking at him, knowing fully that he was trying to catch his eyes.

"That's just cruel," Tazuna pointed out.

Naruto looked back at him coldness shun in his sapphire eyes catching Tazuna off gourd as he had never quite seen that expression on his face. "And?"

_'I never wanted to come back in the first place, so what do I care?'_

"**AHHHH!"** A scream rang through the forest before leaving only an echo behind in it's wake, and birds to fly away. Kakashi had pulled out a kunai, Sasuke and Sakura had followed his example. Without an order they both stood around the half drunk man. Naruto stared at the direction the tortured scream came from, he probably knew who it was that tortured the poor soul Mejiro had gotten her claws on.

Mejiro walked through the clearing team seven was at, only Kakashi and Naruto noticed her as she stood behind them. Maybe she could have some fun with the inexperience kids. Jumping behind them she put a kunai to each of the stupid newly hatched ninja's neck.

"Dead," She whispered between them so only they could hear her. "If I were an enemy, you all would've been dead along time ago."

A kunai were pulled into her own neck. "If I you were an enemy you would've attacked us along time ago, and not let us have the chance the spot you. And I would've killed you before you could have killed us." Kakashi told her.

"If I were smart I wouldn't have given you hints all over for you to spot." Mejiro pointed out.

"Actually she has a point, Kakashi. Mejiro is on a level far above ourselves. If she wanted to, she could kill us and we would never even know that we died." They stared wide eyed at Naruto as he told them that.

"Oi, your name's Tazuna, right?" Mejiro didn't look at the bridge builder, she disliked him. "What are you hiding?" his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Naruto also suspected it, but he couldn't say anything as he had no proof that he actually lied about the mission.

"Why did you lie about the mission,"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Tazuna stuttered out.

"If that's so then there would be no reason for you to be so frightened by what I said." Tazuna had no idea what to say, so he simply didn't say anything. And lucky for him, Naruto thought.

"So tell me, what exactly _is _happening?" Mejiro asked.

Tazuna wrenched around as he was obviously caught with his hand down the cookie jar. "I-I.. I couldn't afford the prize of an B-ranked mission so I took the next best. The truth is that I'm building a bridge that will be the freedom of waves. There is this man that has taken over our village and he doesn't like that we're trying to build the village so he wants to end it all..." There were no more words needed, so none were said.

"Oi Kakashi, you have two opinions, either you continue this mission and risk the life of your team, or you pull back and bring shame to your team with failing the mission." Mejiro told him.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto called out. Mejiro looked at blond with piercing eyes that dared him to say anything if he had a death wish that is.

/What are you doing? It's like you trying to make him keep this mission./ Naruto asked her with hand seals they had created.

/Naruto, you don't need to worry about it just yet. Trust me./ Naruto lowered his gaze from his sister, he didn't know if he could trust her anymore. It was all just so confusing. /Naruto if you can't trust me, then who can you trust? Sometimes you just don't need to know everything someone do, to go along with it./

/How did you know?/

/I know you as well as you know me/ Naruto shock his head a little a smile played at his lips all the same, and Mejiro caught on that.

"It's not something I can answer," Kakashi turned to his team that he had past only three months before.

"I have to get stronger," Sasuke replied coldly keeping his gaze locked at Mejiro, but said person ignored him as he was thin air, and not even that.

Sakura looked from Kakashi to Sasuke to Mejiro and back again. "I go wherever Sasuke-kun goes."

"I don't plan to go anywhere, anytime soon."

"That's good. What are we waiting for?" Mejiro the started to walk in the direction that they had so often taken to waves; In other words Mejiro and Naruto were the first ones that took of the path that had been made before them. Kakashi and Sasuke followed with out question, but it was something else with the other two.

"But that's not the..." Sakura protested halfheartedly.

"Maybe so, Haruno, but it's still safer. Less people to spot us. And besides, we can hear them if they do come." Mejiro shrugged her shoulder as it was completely normal which it was for her that is, Sakura blushed in embarrassment and slight anger but didn't say anything. Along with the slight chubby man they went after her teammates and the blond idiot's sister.

"But so will also our enemies. But then again even deaf people would have heard you come, Haruno," Mejiro mumbled to herself but loud enough for them all to her. Naruto roared with laughter along with Tazuna when they heard the last comment about what she said. Sasuke let a small smirk play on his lips.

"Keep laughing and I'll torture you to death in a way that will make hell seem like a walk in paradise." Mejiro told them way too calmly for her words.

Tazuna grabbed Naruto's upper arm in a firm grip before whispering in his ear almost begging doing so."Tell me she's laying?"

"Not at all." Naruto answered happily as it was everyday thing. "She's dead serious. Last time someone kept on doing something when she threatened them they ended up feeling how serious she was. And let me tell you; I never saw them look her direction, let alone her eyes." Tazuna stared at the happy boy that all the same talked about torture as it was nothing but fun.

"What _is _she?"

"A demon,"

"Naruto!" A warning was shouted in his direction from his fox-demon-cruel sister.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't tell, I won't tell." He called back in a happy voice that most would've doubted. "Yet." He mumbled under his breath; hoping that a certain someone wouldn't hear. But of course he had no such luck when it came to his sister as a clawed hand was pressed against his neck and the other was pressed against his waist securing his arm from moving.

"I heard that," She mumbled out before once again disappearing and appearing in front of them. A small wound stained Naruto's neck as blood slowly seeped out from it, rolling behind his orange jacket. Naruto stuck his tongue out to her. Mejiro just chuckled of the childish act.

"Don't be an idiot."

"And you're the one to talk. Torturing those poor souls to death. What method did you use? A spoon, your finger, a branch a twig, healing methods?"

"Actually, Naruto, I used a leaf and a flower petal." Mejiro smirked innocently as she turned to face her little blond human brother.

"Mah what did they do to deserve such a cruel method on them?"

"They were going to attack, and kill you. Oh, here Naruto a gift." Mejiro held up a white poisonous flower that looked like a normal flower that wasn't poisonous. Naruto took it between his fingers, twirling it first from the clock then with the clock, before squeezing it and throwing it away.

"Thanks." Sakura looked from Naruto to Mejiro not getting a thing of what happened, first they were talking about attacking and torture then Mejiro gave him a gift. It was just weird.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I went easy on them when they told me the purpose of wanting to attack you and your task. I just thought you wanted to know." Mejiro smirked behind their back. Truth to be told, Naruto couldn't care less about that. He just knew that she wanted to scare the crap out of them.

"You're really something for yourself, ain't ya Mejinee-chan?"

"And you just noticed?"

Mejiro halted in her steps and flung out with her arms, hitting the two nearest people in the chest, or head in Sasuke's view. Her shoulder tensed and her eyes unconsciously turned slits, that was a sign she was really on her gourds, no one could sneak up on them with her like that. That, Naruto knew very well. After all he had tried a few times for himself.

"Nee-chan?" He whispered out softly to her. She didn't even flinch in recognize.

Then she sent a kunai towards one of the bushes at Tazuna's side, a small cut made it to his cheek. A look of anger flamed across her eyes, a deadly aura came from her sending everything living a mile away from her.

A middle aged man stepped out from the bushes a wide grin plastered in his face, he looked very much with his red slit eyes that stood out like a sore thumb and red long hair that went to his waist. Naruto figured that he was a demon, and his eyes reminded him very much of Kyuubi's. A brown coat adored his body hiding away his pants and such.

"What do you want, Kuro, fifth son of the great clan of the red kitsune."

"Oh I could ask the same, Mejiro, first daughter of the great clan of the winter kitsune," What Naruto assumed was Kuro replied, grinning statistically all the same. "This is, after all, our territory,"

"I was hoping for escort over to the territory of the lesser clan of water foxes,"

"And why would someone from another clan help someone else then their own members?" Kuro asked in a mockingly way. Mejiro walked with hurried steps to Naruto and dragged him to the fox demon Mejiro seemed to despise. Mejiro flung his shirt up and exposed his belly, forcing her chakara into the invisible seal making it visible.

"Because he has something that you miss, and as _he i_s under _me, _you can't do anything about it at all. And as it is something you have to obey or help_ under all commencements _you are duty to help _him _at all abilities." The redheaded fox snarled at the other fox that had not only insulted him, but also told him what his duties was."

"_fine!" _He snarled out, he turned away from Mejiro and leaded them further into the forest with a smirking Mejiro behind him. "But it's not because _you_ told me to."

"Yeah that's fine by me. Anyway, why didn't you just attack me?" Once again the demon snarled at her disapproving at her words.

"_Because_ despite my _feeling_ I _know _that you'll kill me if I try, and say it was self defense, which it actually is. AND I'll loose my pride as... Besides didn't _you _point out the fact that _I _have to help _him_."

"Yes I did. But you can say that I was on your territory, and as...one you can defend it as you wish to remove me from your territory. But you also can't deny the fact that you also _prevented _your _master _from completing his task with_ killing, _pardon, _attacking _his guardian and care keeper. like _you,_ a lowlife _with no power _ca n take me out, the superior of one of the most powerful clans in the foxes history."

Mejiro apparently loved to torture to demon in a verbal fight as he couldn't attack and get out alive and the law prevented her from torturing him, or so Naruto thought. But then again, Kuro probably got more pain out of this then any physical wound could ever do to him.

"What do you know?" He chocked out, trying not to attack out of share anger.

"And what more is;" Mejiro disappeared again, reappearing in front of him, the widest most sadistically smirk Naruto had ever seen on his sister's face. "You can't even contain your anger," She whispered in his ear so close he could feel her breath on his elf like human ears that he hated.

"After all hanyous tend to have human temper don't they, son of a human mother and of the forth son of the lord of your clan."

"Rather a hanyou and lowlife then a snow fox with no pride,"

"Oh, my dear friend, you have absolutely no idea of what you're even talking about. I have my share of pride, and I decided on my path a long time ago when I discovered him. Someone have to do the hard work when no one else will. Besides I know what's going on both directions now." Mejiro told him simply. "Besides-"

"You have gone soft, haven't you?"

"If it's about pride it's about then you don't need to worry at all. You don't have one, after all no idiot hanyou with bad temper has." Mejiro finished as nothing. And no I haven't gotten soft, I just found a better way of torturing you then cutting you up and spreading salt in the wound before closing it up with needle and thread." Naruto didn't think she loved torturing him, he knew she loved torturing him to no end, and the more painfully it was the better.

"We're here," Kuro mumbled showing them the lake that stretched out far across the place. Mejiro nodded. Kuro turned to go away, but was stopped by a hand on his brown coat.

"Oh, no, you don't," The struggling cased to stop when it was clear that Mejiro wasn't going to let go anytime soon in the near future. "You're coming with. Okay so who can water climbing out of you newbies?" No one raised their hand, Naruto didn't because he wasn't newbie in Konoha's eyes, but he had no doubt he was in Mejiro's eyes. "Alright then, what do we do?" Mejiro's eyes ran from Kakashi to Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tazuna and Kuro in turn. "I knew you could come in handy. Kakashi, you take pinky, I take Sasuke.. and can you swim bridge builder?"

"What kind of question is that to ask your client?" Tazuna yelled out as he was asked that. Mejiro just stared at him strangely.

"Usually I knock out my clients and let them sleep to we arrive at the destiny. Anyway I'll take that as a 'no'. Kuro you carry him!"

"Hell no!" Was her answer.

"Kuro," She growled out in warning, a more deadly aura emerged from her. "That was an order." Grumbling Kuro picked up Tazuna and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Hey put me down again!" Tazuna yelled angrily.

"No! Orders are orders. Especially when it comes to that bitch over there that thinks she owns the world."

"I heard that!"

Naruto could only start to understand who Hikidzuna Mejiro, his sister, was, she was many things for many people, but for Naruto she was her sister and sensei. And that kinda scared him that someone wanted to kill her, and some loved her and yet hated her. She was someone with an identity unknown for everyone. Sometime it seemed like she didn't know either.

The walk across the lake was silent as no one spoke a word, heck no one had said anything since the two demons ran into each other. It was rather tense, but Mejiro or Kuro didn't seem to notice as they kept a gaze straight ahead of themselves, ignoring everyone, even themselves.

Everyone was happy when the two demons parted ways, even Naruto let out a happy groan that showed he was happy that the hindrance was gone.

"That's right, be careful, the water demons tend to be around here,"

"Water demons?" Sakura made the mistake of asking.

"Ah, they are demons with really no shape and usually lives in water, thus they are water demons. The demons don't really have a shape so they can take one of anything and anyone with enough information, that's why they're so dangerous, it's almost impossible for a human to tell the real one apart. And do trust me, they love to play with others. So do be careful if you want to stay alive, because they really do have a good imagination to use," Mejiro told them. "Everything becomes reality, there's nothing that isn't. And besides water demons a neutral, they don't take sides which makes them the most peaceful sort of demon there is."

"Are we going to run into them?" Sakura whispered, terrified of what she heard.

"Dunno, maybe if we're lucky."

"Lucky! We can't be lucky if they act like what you told us," She screamed back at them.

"If we do run into them we're extreme lucky, because we won't be an enemy and we won't be target by other water demons." Mejiro replied bored. "Naruto are you sure that that girl is the smartest female ninja in your age?"

"Well that's what Iruka-sensei told me, but I think Hinata is much smarter," Naruto replied scratching his hear.

"Probably...Hey do you think she would reply...kindly to yours and mine secret? And do you think she would except training?"

"I think she would act normal to it, and she probably would love some help from you." At that Mejiro chuckled lightly.

"Of course why didn't I realize that before?"  
"What?" Naruto asked in Mejiro's face, quite literally.

"Nothing to worry about, Naruto," Mejiro answered with hints of chuckle in her laughter sounding very much like small dark bells that dared shim together softly.

A white rabbit jumped out from the bushes in front of them, where they were. A kunai shoot at it, missing it with an inch.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing!" Sakura would have screamed louder if it wasn't for that she didn't want to scare the hare that appeared before them.

"Sakura, what color has the hare's fur?" Naruto asked patently.

"White of course," She answered in a matter of fact way.

"What time of the year?"

"Duh, summer," Sakura rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"What happens to hares when summer and winter comes around?" Naruto asked slowly loosing it, while Mejiro was an inch from actually killing the poor girl that was unknown about it.

"It change colors of course," And she still didn't get it.

"What color is the _hare's_ fur?"

"White...Oh" An afoul whistling sound entered trough the clearing that neither Sasuke or Sakura recognized.(Again.)

"GET DOWN!"Mejiro bellowed. She dragged down the bridge builder, while Kakashi took the raven headed kid, Naruto took the bubblegum pink headed kid. And the rabbit disappeared.

A huge spinning object came spinning down from one of the trees, and went back again. Mejiro knew very well who it belonged to, she knew a bit too well. So did Naruto. They both kept a watchful eyes out around them as they got up and slowly turned around, knowing very well who were standing behind them, and luckily for them said person was way to prideful to attack from behind.

Kakashi turned around after the white haired person who claimed to be Naruto's sister, no sound emerged from her, or Naruto, he didn't like the feeling he got from what was expecting him behind him. Along with Sasuke and Sakura he turned only to face a dark man with wraps covered most of his face and a large sword on his back.

"Yo Zabuza," Mejiro grated.

"Mejiro,"

Then it all started.


	7. Important notice!

Yo Mina!

You all probably have noticed by now that ff has a major problem;

Errors! Yeah. For the last twelve hours I've experienced frustration of not getting where I want when I want it to happen. In other words, I'm pissed off. But good news is that I keep on writing when I can't be on ff or anything else. So I'll write next chapter, see if I can mange to rewrite Konoha, write on the challenge to write a book, write on those small things that I keep on coming up with, study on the test on Monday, do a lot of homework, etc.

Ya ne.


	8. Sensei

Zabuza stared at Mejiro before they both clashed together, neither held much back on the other, well as much they could go fully out on each other that is. Mejiro jumped back when a punch was sent her way, in return she sent several kunais his direction which hit home in the chest. Zabuza turned to water, and splashed to the ground. Mejiro didn't even seem surprised by it. The sword rushed past where Mejiro once stood, she was already gone, knowing what was going to happen before it did. Throwing another kunai into the bushes it was replied, going back to Mejiro who caught it before it could hit her chest where her heart was supposed to be.

Zabuza jumped out of the bushes the kunai was sent and sliced with his sword where Mejiro was. It slide straight through her. For a second it looked like he had won the fight when she poof away. Zabuza seemed slightly surprised by it.

"Did you really think that you won over me?" They all turned to see Mejiro behind them.

"Not at all, after all I can only beat over your shadow clones," He replied, his sword ready to attack.

"Good," She answer, she bit herself in the left thumb and smeared her blood on her right arm and a sword popped out from no where. No one noticed the black seal on her arm disappeared.

Mejiro's sword was black, white and red. The blade was white on the tip and slowly got redder the further up it went till it was a so deep red it looked like blood. The hilt was black with two black middle thick black threads that with a ball on each thread, the longer thread had a blood red ball, with a crystal within, and the other one was pitch black with a bright star in the middle.

"I don't want you to think you can actually stand a chance against me," Mejiro told him before disappearing. She reappeared behind him with raised sword, swinging it down it was met with Zabuza's own. His arm shook slightly, but Mejiro's was perfectly fine. Mejiro raised it slightly only to crash it down harder on him, it was met by Zabuza's defense again. Jumping away from her Mejiro manged to leave a deep painful cut in his left arm.

A white fox that looked identical like Mejiro when she turned to a large fox shape stood there looking at him with big silver eyes. Zabuza turned sharply and swung his sword down on the fox that was in his way, it went straight through it. But instead of disappearing or bleeding water seeped out from where the wound was supposed to be, the water that seeped out gathered together and formed a sword. It rotated so fast no aye could watch it, but of course the copy cat had to try as his sharingan spun. The water sword that was now identical to Zabuza's own went straight at him.

Zabuza knew that he couldn't win over such a dangerous sword so he did the only thing he could do; He dived to the left , but still his copy water sword manged to hit him, but just barley, but it was enough, a deep wound score across his sword arm, it would've cut through him if he hadn't dodged as much as he did.

Mejiro stood in front of him, her sword to his neck and a smirk on her face. "You know what this means, right?" Zabuza dropped his sword to the ground where he couldn't reach it. "Good, now let's talk," Mejiro smiled all knowingly at him almost teasing him, just almost.

They both sat down and then just started to run through several hand seals at a rapid speed, Naruto kept an eye on them both, but didn't say anything.

"Isn't that?" Naruto yelled out all of sudden.

"Yeah," Mejiro replied. Zabuza nodded and disappeared without a trace. "Lets go." Then she was gone like Zabuza.

"Ah!" Naruto answered, almost disappearing, but turned in the last second. "And you guys go after ossan," Then he disappeared in the same way Mejiro did.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto easily caught up with Mejiro who again had caught up to Zabuza and they were all heading towards his current hideout. There were no question of what was going on anymore, Mejiro and Zabuza had made it very clear. A black headed girl that was really a boy jumped in with a hare in his arms, in fact it was the same hare that Naruto had spotted on the road.

"Haku! Long time no see!"

"Naruto!" Haku turned to him, only close his eyes and turn away. "Kami what the hell happened to you, Naruto?"

"Ask Mejinee-chan," He replied grumpy.

"Hmm, that a very good point actually, go change!" Mejiro replied.

"Yosh!" Naruto slapped his hand together and dismissed the ugly illusion that he decided to wear rather then the outfit itself.

"And when did you change to that," Mejiro asked with a raised eyebrow. Smirking she almost wanted to attack Naruto for his foolishness. But of course she didn't; After all she would've done the same thing.

"A day after you gave it to me?" Unexpected Mejiro laughed and unlike the one she usually laughs, Mejiro actually found it funny, thus she was laughing a laugh you had to be extreme lucky to hear. And luckily for Naruto; she dropped it at that.

Dropping down in a clearing not far from Tazuna's house they all sat down, Mejiro sat left for Naruto and they sat opposite off Zabuza and Haku who sat on his right.

"So how are we going to do it?" Zabuza asked.

"Well, it's not gonna be easy, but we have to pull through. If I am correct Kakashi wants to train you all, then he'll put the first one to manged his training on duty to gourd Tazuna and the bridge since that's the whole point of being there. While that's going on, I'm gonna train Naruto along with Zabuza. And Haku will keep an aye on the training, this man that haired you, the bridge and it's builder. I'm sure that this man isn't going to give you the money he promised, and he'll betray you and try to kill you both. That I'm sure off. So we have to get him before he does, he probably is expecting a team from a village or something like that, but I hardly doubt that he's expecting me; a demon. We can't play at the same team as I have to fight you, and you want your money," Mejiro told them. "We all have to go in for the kill, nothing new. Haku you go after Naruto, Zabuza take on Kakashi. I have to step back, after all I'm just back up and we have to be careful with what we do."

"And how are we going to draw out him out?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza, Haku you have to lose no matter what, if you don't then he won't show himself, after all he is a coward. Anyway I'll put up an illusion that you both died or something and he'll probably show himself and then you Zabuza have to kill him... or even better, you can come with us. You both can, then there won't be any problem, but all this we have to do in secret or it won't do.…. I should have done this a long time ago; Naruto drop everything. Every illusion you've put up around yourself, everything. But not now, when your team's watching." Naruto smiled, then grinned so wide it even put the name to shame.

Hugging Mejiro around her chest, Naruto kept repeating one thing over and over. "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Mejiro tried to drag him off, but he was like glue to her body. In other words very annoying for her. "Naruto," She growled after a while of pointless struggling sick of trying to peel him off. "Get. Off . Of. Me. _**Now.**_" That seemed to do it as he obligingly got of her, still grinning sickly wide. It looked more or less like his mouth were about to split from the effort, but neither Mejiro or Naruto seemed to notice, noted both Haku and Zabuza as they watched him.

"So basically I have to train Naruto with you, Haku have to watch over Naruto's team while watching Gunther, the bridge and the builder. Then I have to fight Kakashi, Haku's going to fight Naruto, and we have to lose to bring out Gunther. Then what about the two brats with the copy cat?"

"Haruno will gourd Tazuna, Uchiha will join Naruto fighting Haku, and I'll see what I can do around here and there and only join in if I see the need for it. That is if I'm correct." But then again when wasn't Mejiro right, she already probably figured what was going to happen. She always did. Planing, figuring out all the possibilities that could happen, all of them each for themselves, Naruto always wondered how she could do that. Planing so far ahead of time that nothing could happen that could take her by surprise, but then again so did everyone else.

And it reminded Naruto so much that he had no clue who Mejiro, the person he called sister truly was. It only made things even worse, despite Mejiro telling him to trust her.

The walk back to Tazuna's house was silent and tense, while they both thought of what just happened and what they both knew would happen. They found them easily with reaching out with their chakara, and they soon found them with the stairs at Tazuna's house. No one said anything as their lost teammate and his company rejoined the group of three.

"You weren't long gone," Tazuna pointed out carelessly, and annoying Mejiro in the process.

"Or it's just you who is slow," Tazuna blushed in anger, but wisely didn't say anything back for the relief of Naruto who was a bit tiered after a long day with his teammates and supposing sensei, who wasn't doing a proper job at all.

Tazuna opened the door and walked into the kitchen with a beautiful woman cocking dinner on the stove. The first thing Mejiro did was scrunch her nose up along with Naruto they made a face of disgust. Both of them agreed to never eat that with a silent look at each other, or any other thing that was served like that. The dinner table was already set and a little boy sat with it in a hat and shorts and a white t-shirt.

Naruto sat beside him and Mejiro sat beside Naruto, and the other followed their example, Kakashi sat beside Mejiro at the last seat, Sasuke sat opposite of Kakashi and Sakura (to Sasuke's dismissal) sat beside him, the young woman sat beside Sakura again, or so it was assumed as Tazuna sat on the end of the table.

"The little boy over there, is my lovely grandson Inari! And that's my beautiful daughter Tsunami!" Tazuna introduced them happily shouting all the same. Mejiro covered her ears in pure pain at his high voice that made her poor ears ring like destroyed bells.

"God lord, don't you know how to not shout?" Mejiro whispered to herself, but high enough for him to hear it, obviously she wanted to embarrass him. And that's what happened; Tazuna flushed, his face turned deep red and his arm quivered noticeable.

"No arguing around the dinner table," Tsunami told them. She walked around and put plates and such around to each person and then she put her cocked dinner on the table that Naruto and his sister denied to eat because of the afoul smell emerging from it.

"No thank you," Naruto denied the ladle very politely. Tsunami stared shocked at him, no one had never refused her cocking, but the silver and blue eyed plainly refused it, without even tasting, it just shocked her. Spleen said.

"We're not really hungry... so don't worry about it," Mejiro reassured her. "If we get hungry we'll get our own dinner," Tsunami stared at her, she really had no idea what was going on, she knew ninjas didn't depend on others much, but go getting their own dinner and refuse a free one was strange. But she still continued her round off people. The others happily excepted her food offer, and dug in. What Tsunami did noticed was the wrinkles of disgust at the blond and silver headed face as they watched them eat her cocking. Maybe she choose the wrong cocking?

_'How can people destroy fine meat like that with boiling it in water and such?' _Mejiro thought to herself, well aware that Naruto thought something like that as well. The kitsune demon had enough, raising fast and hurriedly, but still with grace. Mejiro swiftly walked across the room in hurried steps that seemed unnatural fast and long. Naruto wasn't far behind her, his hair blew in the wind that he created.

The others stared after them. Shocked, never did anyone expect something like that to happen all of sudden, it was like they couldn't take it anymore.

Mejiro jumped through the forest around them, her ears was perked ready to hear any sound that came her way. Currently it was only the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, and water running down the river, and water falling down waterfalls along with the chirping of birds and rabbis and hares running around along with other small animals. The smell of grass, flowers and water run through her nose, it almost made her sigh and closer her eyes in shear pleasure. She could also feel Naruto's sent; He smelled of sweat and rosemary and oak.

Mejiro's ears perked once before stilling, without a warning she stopped and looked down on the river, spotting the deer she saw she jumped softly down onto the ground, so quietly that it didn't even notice her, Naruto were soon too follow and watched in amaze when his sister transferred and turned into a giant fox. Then the deer noticed the giant fox and set into running, but it didn't get far as Mejiro followed in the race of survival and become food, overpowering it fast she jumped onto it's back, bit it in the back and forced it down by her body wight. Wailing loudly, it called out into the night in pain as her body kept hurting and bleeding, slowly her calls of pain died down and stopped completely as her eyes drifted close and her heartbeat came to halt.

It was dead.

Cutting off a large piece of it with her claws she pushed the piece aside so Naruto could have it, not hesitating to take the piece of meat offered him and gathered firewood and light a fire. Mejiro didn't take any notice of her blond brother. Soon the air were filled with the stank of raw meat and blood along with cocking meat that Naruto's mouth watered at it as the smell of meat filled the air. He could hear Mejiro snort beside him while her snout was filled in blood and her two front paws were spread over where the deep wound was on the deer that laid dead on the ground covered in it's own blood.

Kakashi stared at his students, he knew that he had to train them soon, and he needed to tell them soon, and he also needed to train to get stronger, for some reason he felt like he was really weak compared to that strange silver headed teenager who in truth didn't seem that strong. But apparently she was. It was only one possibility, she couldn't be human. How could someone as young as her be so strong and appear so innocent?.. Maybe he could ask for her help...?

Kakashi's one aye widened slightly but luckily not enough for his students to see him. How could he think something like that? Even the thought surprised him. Did he start to doubt himself? No. No he did not doubt himself. He was confident in his skills... that wasn't even his own even. They were all stolen from others who had gained it by hard work.

Speaking of training...

Naruto stepped through and tried and failed missilery to get away from his sensei and teammates and the annoying eyes of the small kid and the lady that cocked that afoul smell, and of course Tazuna who were eying him annoyingly.

"Naruto, come here," Kakashi ordered him ignorant of his student's feelings.

_'Damn it'_ Naruto gritted his teeth together, but walked stiffly over to him and sat down on the chair as far from them as possible.

"You guys needs to train, we start early tomorrow morning. Get some rest." Kakashi told them. Naruto only nodded his eyes dulling till crystal eyes and he stood firmly form where he sat and almost ran out the door that he just got through. Naruto ran through the forest tears leaked from his eyes. Why was he so weak? Why did Kakashi's words hurt so much? Why? Kakashi didn't train him, Mejinee-chan did. And he knew that very well...

So why?..

Naruto didn't notice the body in front of himself, he didn't notice the white fur, nor did he notice when Mejiro turned around and spread her arms to catch him. Naruto jumped into her arms and her arms firmly wrapped themselves around his back and waist keeping him firmly in place. Naruto sobbed loudly into her chest, fat tears streamed down his face and onto Mejiro's shirt.

Mejiro didn't say anything, what was she to say anyway to her sobbing brother that cried so heartbreaking. She rubbed circle on his back soothingly, trying to comfort the sobbing blond in her arms. And it was working, slowly, but it worked. Naruto stopped crying loudly and sobbed quietly while tears still streamed down his face, Mejiro's shirt was long since turned wet beyond finding a dry place on the front.

"I know..." Mejiro reassure him in a soft hum that was so unlike anything else he had ever heard befall her mouth. "Don't worry about it, gaki. I'll train you, when we get back I'll ask to transfer you to another," Naruto nodded lightly with his head and slowly he fell asleep in warm arms that stunk of fox, blood and meat.

Mejiro lifted Naruto up and carried the sleeping body bridal style to the closet river, laying him softly down on the wet grass that stayed in the clearing with the river. Turning into the giant fox Mejiro pulled Naruto up onto her back and walked into the cold river that wasn't so could because of her fur that kept her body warm.

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and it wasn't like night dark. Then he noticed that he was laying down with a blanket of fur on him. He could definitively hair the sound of sparking fire outside. The cave he was in wasn't too deep or too small. He could also hear Mejiro's hushed voice talking with someone else.

Naruto raised from where he sat, the thick furry blanket fell from him and the first thing he noticed was that he was dressed in something else, it was very simple, a white thin loose shirt and loose pants of the same material.

Walking slowly out Naruto stared at the shape of Mejiro sitting beside that old man that reminded him of someone who had rotted up. And she smelled the same way too.

"Naruto," Mejiro greeted. "Say hello to my old sensei Ryou. Oh and don't let yourself be fooled by his looks," Mejiro told him, calmly sipping her tea.

* * *

**_Gomennasai! Gomennasai! This chapter is only about half done and I can't keep on writing it. I get nothing. It's all empty. So if someone could be so kind and actually beta this and give me some ideas that would be great.  
This is not going to be on hold, it's just going to stay like this until further notice (A.K.A. When I publish again) so please bare with me and continue this story at fullest. _**


End file.
